Life's Ups and Downs
by aleksmorozova
Summary: "The magic realm is divided into two factions, a one with dark magic and one for light magic." Demma happens at the end of season three, but did Emma make the right choice? New people appear, but who should you trust? And then past foes with age-old grudges decides to resurface amidst the drama. Full summary in story. Hope you guys like it :) R&R! ABANDONED/HIATUS
1. Plans

**Chapter 1: Plans**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I decided to make a fanfic. It's my first one so don't judge (I'm only in middle school). This story doesn't have Demma (except in the beginning) and but has Jemma as the endgame.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN EWW!**

**I changed some things to make my story work. Emma chose Daniel instead of Jax in the season three finale for example, but don't ask why because I honestly would chose Jax XD. Some of the characters will be OOC because why not? Also this is during senior year in around September even though these movies premiered kind of recently (April/May-ish)**

_Brief Summary: _"The magic realm is divided into two factions, a one with dark magic and one for light magic."

_Emma chose Daniel in the season three finale and Jax respected that. He still cared for Emma and decided to move on with a rebound called Ashley Jacobson who ultimately cheated on him and harshly broke up with him__. Demma, along with Phandi, Miego, the Panthers, and the rest of the group decided to watch a movie at a cinema at Blossom Outlet Miami (fictional?) but plans changed. Nicole Ambrosio, Jax's ex/first love before Emma suddenly appears with unknown intentions. She brings along past memories and secrets of her own and her family affects everyone. Will Demma break up? Will Jax get together with Nicole? Will Ashley come back into Jax's life? Will Mia finally get a boyfriend? Spoiler: there will be a new wizard, new witches, and a new kanay._

**This is rated T for some cursing and of course, the average teenage recklessness.**

**If you ask how I know some stuff, it's probably the internet or my perverted classmates/roommates/patients(I go to the hospital sometimes)**

* * *

"Danny!" Emma smiled as she greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey Emma." Daniel waved. He walked over to Emma's locker and wrapped his arm around his girl. "What's going on?"

"So Andi and I were talking about how we haven't hung out ever since she had Phillip and I have you so we decided to go on a movie date, just the four of us tonight." She said.

"Okay, but what movie?" He asked.

"I dunno, maybe The Age of Adaline?" Emma suggested.

"A chick flick?" Daniel groaned. "What about Age of Ultron?"

"We already watched Furious 7 last time!" Emma complained. She didn't admit that she liked it because it would ruin her point. "Pretty please can you watch The Age of Adaline with me?"

"Fine, only because you're so cute and I want you to be happy." Daniel complied before giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek. Both Emma and him felt awkward because the kiss didn't feel sincere. "But I have to ask, what were the other choices?"

"Andi wanted to watch Unfriended but I think it's too scary and besides, it's rated R."

"Although I personally disagree with this, wouldn't Andi being Andi suggest using magic to conjure up a fake ID?" Daniel questioned.

"Yes, and I didn't say yes or no to her question. I don't think she'll mind this movie." Emma said slyly.

"What did you do to the Emma I know? Is she still in here?" Daniel joked. They normally acted like this, more friendly than romantic.

"Haha, very funny. But I've been different since Jax and I became close friends. He and Andi influenced me to be…cunning and sneaky. I'm so glad you guys are civil now. Heck, I'm ecstatic that you guys are like besties! It's a bit weird though, having my two favorite guys who used to loathe each other become besties."

"Don't _ever _say that again Em," Jax boomed as he approached the couple. They turned to face the wizard, and Emma raises her right eyebrow.

"What, _bestie?_" She teased. "Does it lower your _manliness?_"

"It's too girly, that's all." Jax answered.

"I agree. It's a girly thing." Daniel added.

"Okay fine. You two are best bros? Buddies? Compadres?"

"There, that's better!" Jax smiled. Emma couldn't help smile too because after all, smiles _are_ contagious.

Before things got awkward between the (extremely) friendly exes and Daniel (who ironically felt like a third wheel), Andi stormed in the hallway shouting, "WE ARE WATCHING **WHAT**?! I told you specifically: UNFRIENDED! Did I ever mention The Age of Adaline? No, you did and I said loud and clear: NO!"

Phillip ran to Andi and mouthed: "I forgot!" to Emma.

"Wait. Are guys going to the movies?" Jax asked, unaware of the two couples' plans.

"Jax, if you want to come with—"

"A sappy love story? No way." Jax interrupted. "I would rather watch paint dry."

"I know right?" Andi added. "Hey, maybe you could come." Her voice dials down into a whisper. "Maybe Phillip, you and I could sneak out and watch Unfriended."

"Okay, but only because I don't have any plans this week; and this never happened to me you know, not having any plans this weekend." Jax embarrassingly admitted. "But I really hate being the third wheel—I mean fifth wheel."

"I know right!" Andi exclaimed. "It's really uncomfortable being the third wheel."

"I could invite someone else to accompany you, I mean the more the merrier right?" Emma said. She then commented, "Oh and Andi, I heard your plans and no, you're not sneaking out of The Age Of Adaline." which made the zombie-loving girl groan.

"I guess I could use a companion," Jax said. He then added quickly, "But don't play matchmaker with me…not interested in any relationships right now. Especially serious relationships with humans. I shouldn't get attached to them because of the whole witches-and-wizards-can't-date-them rule."

"Fine, I won't play matchmaker and set you up with a random human girl." Emma said. "And didn't I get rid of that rule?"

"Even though the rule is abolished, many witches and wizards including me agree that it's better not dating them. You could fall in love, and the pain of losing your love is worse than dying." Jax replied. "It gives you an unbearable pain inside of you that can only be mended with time. That's why I personally don't believe in dating humans. Also, I don't want to make the same mistake again."

"That's so deep! I guess your reasoning make sense in a way." Emma said admiring Jax's sweet and caring reason for his doctrine. "But not all girls are like Ashley.

This made him annoyed. He hated being pitied because Ashley. He doesn't give a damn! Doesn't anyone know? "I know that; I just don't feel like dating." Jax said, uncomfortable talking about his cheating _human_ ex-girlfriend that he used to really like (not as much as he loved Emma though). He wouldn't say that he say in love with Ashley, but she was more than a rebound for when Emma chose Daniel, a decision that he respected and used as a wake up call to give up trying to woo the young Chosen One.

"Mr. Rebel-heartthrob-bad-boy-hottie has a soft and vulnerable side…shocker." Andi sarcastically said, gagging on the words 'hottie' and 'heartthrob.' "And a fear for birds am I right Birdman?" She added not able not to resist the temptation to bring up his irrational fear of birds (and the matching nickname).

"Not anymore ever since boot camp." Jax said though he twitched when he heard 'bird.'

"Yeah Andi." Emma reprimanded. She then giggled and later remarked, "But I got to say: Now that I look back at it, before you got over the fear, it was funny the way you fainted at the sight of them. Though at the time it was pretty annoying because when we would need your help you were out cold."

"Can we just change the subject?" Jax said annoyed. _He officially hated being the center of attention. Can someone focus on Mia for once?_ He thought.

Andi was about to say something probably witty about his fear (which would set him off) but Jax was saved by the bell. Andi might've pummeled him if he got extremely defensive. She'd finally show off her MMA moves.

"See you next period okay?" Daniel said to his girlfriend.

"Okay." She replied as she gets kissed on the cheek for like the millionth time. She was starting to get annoyed of her boyfriend's preference for cheek kisses. It felt loveless, passionless, boring, etcetera. She thought: _Why was Daniel and Mia's relationship more passionate? Was it the spider seal? Note to self: Talk to Mia during free period_.

"Let's work out the details during lunch okay?" Jax asked. Everyone nodded then parted ways to get to first period. Andi and Emma went to science with Mr. Attias and Phillip and Jax went to science with Mrs. Greene. Daniel had history with his best friend Diego, Maddie and her Panthers and rushed to get there because he didn't want to be late.

~At History~

"Psst Daniel!" Diego whispered as he tries to get his best friend's attention.

Daniel ignores Diego because he doesn't want to get in trouble for talking since Mr. Alonso already hates him a lot and this wouldn't help.

"Psst!"

"Hey Daniel! My proxy wants to talk to you, and if Proxy wants to talk to someone, that person has to talk to him!" Maddie whisper-screamed.

"Fine, what do you want?" Daniel asked obviously annoyed. Daniel supported Miego because he thought that Diego would affect Maddie and be her good influence. He was wrong. Maddie, though she was nicer, made an impact on Diego in the wrong ways. Yes, she gave him a curfew for 'beauty sleep,' but she taught him how to be assertive and taught him how to get what he wants. Maddie, with Mia's help, influenced Diego to use his powers for…let's just say not good things. Now, Daniel liked the way Maddie and Diego had each other, but he didn't think that they were soulmates even though they were annoyingly cute and sweet. But he was surprised that they lasted so long. _I guess opposites really do attract_, Daniel thought. That was the understatement of the year.

"Let's hang out tonight. Maddie, Katie, and Sophie are going to the spa to get a makeover and I'll be stuck covering for Gigi while she looks for gossip." Diego replied. "Unless I'm busy, then Gigi would be stuck at the Seven. So let's hang out."

"Sorry man I'm busy. I have a double date with Andi and Phillip. We can't fit anymore people." Daniel answered.

"But it's just four people. I promise I won't be a third wheel." Diego begged.

"Ahem. Proxy remember what I said about sounding desperate." Maddie ordered.

"We can't handle anymore people sorry. There are already one and a half third wheels which makes six people total and we frankly can't handle anymore third wheels." Daniel sighed.

"What do you mean by 'can't handle anymore third wheels?' Who are the third wheels?" Diego questioned, intrigued by the lack of privacy between the couples.

"Andi invited Jax to tag along and I'm pretty sure Emma's trying to set him up with someone I dunno who. She's trying to get him a girlfriend even though he doesn't want to be in a relationship right now." Daniel explained. "Probably since Ashley cheated on him."

"Poor Jax, being pitied because he's single and alone. Can't believe that that bitch had the guts to cheat on our friend and then harshly dumped him." Diego commented.

"Ashley is such a _sluuuut_." Maddie added. Diego and Daniel turned to look at Maddie, who started to say vulgar things more and more each day. It was a major change but it only strengthened her status as the girl who should be feared since Mia was mean girl of the month according to Miss Information. Mia was the only girl capable enough to push Gigi's buttons and piss her off. Mia had changed like Jax but still had her loud mouth that spoke her mind. She'd say something like: "Dude why are you asking why she has a girlfriend? You have one too…"* or "It's official: you're a pervert."* And her mind categorized Gigi as "the annoying gossip girl that deserved to be mute" which was everyone's but Diego's, Sophie's and occasionally Daniel's and Emma's opinion of her. Maddie noticed the boys' reaction and asked, "What?"

"Nothing." Daniel said. He really didn't care. It didn't concern him at all.

"Ahem. Mr. Miller, I'm so sorry for interrupting your important conversation. Care to tell the whole class the important news?" Ms. Heller (who lived up to her name) spat.

"No thanks ma'am." Daniel sheepishly answered.

"Detention then sir." She said sternly.

"Okay ma'am." Daniel said. He knew not to beg or explain anything because that makes him in more trouble for some reason. Instead, he just cursed in his mind and ignored the snickers._ I fucking hate Ms. Heller. She's such a heartless bitch. Probably the Devil's wife if something. Guess I'll have to miss practice_. Again.

~Time Skip: Free Period-Period 5~

"Hey Mia!" Emma shouted to get the fierce kanay. Mia was about to leave the school walk down the street to Starbucks since she was barely conscious towards the end of fourth period.

"Hey Emma." She greeted, straightening her posture as she turns to face the young witch.

"Are you in a good, generous, and forgiving mood today?" Emma nervously asked.

"Why?" Mia said obviously suspicious. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing!" Emma exclaimed before forcing herself to laugh. She muttered under her fake laughter, "Yet."

Mia eyed her carefully. "You're nervous, which means you are afraid to hurt my feelings or something. You either did something bad to me or ask an uncomfortable question or ask for an embarrassing favor, like if I think Daniel's hot or if I would like to date Diego."

"Pssh no…well kinda.—how do you know?—Never mind. I'm just gonna blurt it out: Why does Daniel kiss you on the lips when you guys were together and he only gives me cheek kisses?" Emma asked quickly.

"I dunno. Maybe it's just his 'inner wild' telling him to be more daring. Diego told me by the way." Mia answered. "I didn't know that he genuinely liked me. I mean, I guess he did show that he really did, but it's all in the past. He told me he loves you. I've moved on. I haven't dated anyone yet but I think I have a tendency to scare boys away. Now let's move away from the subject!"

"You don't!" Emma yelled, clearly surprised that Mia was insecure about herself (and clearly ignore Mia's request to change the subject). "It's just that boys don't really like assertive girls. They think it's the 1950's and they can still push us around. Most boys are immature anyways. You just have to wait for the right guy."

"Okay," Mia yawned loudly. She sat down on a bench and said, "Hey, do you think you could use your magic to get me some coffee? I'm far beyond exhausted. Literally. We had to watch a movie during music since there was a sub and I slept through it! And it was *yawn* Guardians of the Galaxy! You no how much I LOVE Marvel movies!"

"Yeah, I know and, sure I'll get you coffee!" Emma happily complied. "But be careful when you say 'magic!' Someone could hear you."

"Yeah, yeah okay. Coffee first?"

Emma made her signature hand gesture and boom: Mia's coffee appears.

"Thanks Emma!"

"No problem. Oh, do you want to see The Age of Adaline with Danny, Jax, Andi, and Phillip?"

"Um…sure, why not!"

"Kay bye!"

"Bye." Mia drank her coffee and then left to go the the cafeteria to do tonight's English homework. After all, she'll be busy with plans tonight.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the end of Chapter 1! Not a great ending, but it's at least it's not mediocre. The next chapters might be shorter, or longer depending on what I write. I will respond to any reviews, and I do take criticism. Just don't BULLY!**

***This seventh grader hospital patient said that in a matter-of-fact tone to this extremely perverted guy who's also in seventh grade. I don't know why, but everyone in the room cracked up hysterically (except for the perverted guy of course).**

***My hospital room neighbor from across the hall is bisexual (in a platonic way) and HATES homophobes. **

**XOXO,**

**Liz**


	2. Elena

**Chapter 2: Elena**

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE BUT I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK! Plus I have to review for the finals and catch up on schoolwork. I also have depression which blocks my creative process. I hate it so much. I'm not suicidal anymore though! I needed to write this chapter because A) I have major writer's block and B) I needed a flashback to explain some parts of the story. **

**Also, I've decided that this takes place in senior year only to coincide with this chapter and future chapters (I already wrote that btw). I didn't watch any of the movies that I mentioned (Age of Adaline, Unfriended, Furious 7, Avengers 2, etc.) but I did watch Pitch Perfect 2 which in my opinion isn't as original as the first one but I did laugh a couple of times. ****I also watched Guardians of the Galaxy but this doesn't really matter. ****My story is slightly different than my summary but it's similar. (ACTUALLY I REVISED MY SUMMARY TO MATCH MY STORY)**

**Gosh I suck at writing. Sometimes I want to write curse words but then I feel like it'll be ooc. Then again, EWW is a children's-teen show so cursing never happens but I don't know. Eh, I don't care. It's my story so yeah.**

* * *

Setting: A month after Phillip became human which was last month. A year before the present.

Fransisco Alonso left his house early for a meeting with the dean and the guidance counselor. They were discussing plans for an intelligent student who has been bullied by a group of girls (not the Panthers by the way). He was fortunate to have Emma sleep over at Andi's so that he wouldn't have to get distracted and be late for work. After all, he was supposed make a good impression. Plus this was confidential and he didn't want _Andi_ to pester him with questions. Emma knew better than that, but Andi was always nosy. Not as nosy as Gigi but still curious. Since Emma would usually wake up early to make her dad coffee and breakfast, Fransisco decided to go to the local deli to get his breakfast. He wasn't going to waste time making himself breakfast as he woke up slightly later from his usual wake up time. He called Angie's Deli and placed his order.

"We'll be ready in five minutes," the guy on he phone said. "You're order number six, by the way." Fransisco nodded even though no one could see him and quickly hung up. He started the engine and sped away.

"Order number four! Five! Six! Seven!" The same young man said. He looked like Emma's age but he must be a dropout to be working here. He had that beachy surfer dude kind of look. His name tag said MICHAEL on it and he seemed extremely worried, as if he'd get in trouble for making a mistake. A woman rushed into the deli and quickly grabbed the paper bag with the number five on it. She ran past Fransisco, panicking over being late for her meeting.

"Rude people," the high school principal muttered as he walked into the place. He took the bag with his number and walked away to his car. He sniffed his coffee, always loving the smell of it and smelled espresso instead of his favorite cappuccino. He looked into his bag and saw two chocolate frosted donuts instead of his eggs, bacon, and cheese sandwich. He yelled at the same 'rude' woman and got her attention. _Maybe she has my food_, Fransisco thought.

"I think you got mine!" He said.

"I know," she replied with a thick Australian accent. She turned around and headed towards him and they exchanged bags. Fransisco looked at the woman and saw her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. He was about to get his coffee when the woman said, "Umm…well I sort of drank it, but you could have mine if you like."

He politely answered no but the woman impatiently insisted.

"I've got an meeting to go to and I can't be all hyper and mess it up! I'm Elena by the way." She explained with the same _attractive_ accent according to Fransisco. He thought that her accent was cute. No wonder why he prefers Jax over Daniel, among _many_ other things such as the T3 and Jax's good manners. Was Fransisco smitten with her?

"Elena? That's a pretty name." He blurted. _Shit, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud!_ "Um My name is Fransisco, and I have a meeting too but I don't think that I'll fall asleep anytime soon." He added quickly.

"Well maybe a coworker would like a coffee." She suggested. "Fransisco is a nice name too." This made him smile. He was grinning like an idiot. Exactly like a love-struck teenager. "Now I'm going to be late for the meeting so make a decision!" She smiled, reciprocating Fransisco's smile.

"I'm going to be late too, but I want you to keep it. You could do the same thing and give it to your one of your coworkers." Fransisco replied. He walked away and didn't hear he part where Elena answered saying that it's her first day on the job.

Fransisco's POV:

This is so childish! I feel like I'm acting like an immature teenager, walking away from a nice woman like that, trying to be 'cool.'

_And _I'm dodging my feelings. Let's face it: I like her. She's beautiful, polite, nice…almost like Maria. But should I move on? What would Emma think? Maria I know would definitely approve. She's so selfless like that. She'd put my happiness over hers. God I miss her. Like I said, I'm so immature! I have no room for a romantic relationship right now, with work and Emma. This is stupid. Utterly stupid. But Elena was…attractive, cute, nice, sweet. Not rude at all. I'd rather have her rude. It's easier to forget about her that way. Gosh, I've got to clear my head right now. I've got to get to work and I can't be late. Work. Work. Work. Work. Remember: good impressions!

Narrator's POV (3rd person POV)

Fransisco cleared his thoughts and drove away to Iridium High and parked his car at the principal's spot. He didn't really notice it, but his hands started to get sweaty and he started to fiddle with his keys. But all he could think about was Elena.

_Focus on work! Not Elena. Man, I wish magic was real and I could just erase Elena out of my head. This is not love at first sight. This is not love! This is an idiotic infatuation. Pointless, really_. Fransisco thought. _What the fuck am I doing? Ugh my hands smell horrible! FOCUS! And stop swearing! Just breathe in, breathe out, and clean your hands! They smell like metal and perspiration! _He thought after he realized what he was doing.

* * *

One week later

Fransisco Alonso went to the local market to buy some fresh fruit, especially mangoes, strawberries, raspberries and bananas for Emma and Andi. They liked to snack on them while doing their homework together or playing the new Zombie Apocalypse game. Everything seemed normal. Ursula wasn't there to stalk him, so Fransisco could finally shop in peace. There was a sale on the strawberries, and Fransisco noticed that people were scavenging them furiously. By the time he could get to them, there was only one good box. Everything else looked like crap. He went to grab the last box, but a woman got to them first. Fransisco instead grabbed her hand which felt extremely soft and fragile.

"Oh, I'm sorry…Elena?" Fransisco blushed. He awkwardly let go of her hands.

"Oh hi Fransisco. I didn't expect to see you here." She replied, not noticing his crimson cheeks.

"Me too." He said, smiling. _Duh! No shit Sherlock_. He mentally reprimanded himself.

"Well you can have them. It's just I have a craving for them, and I'm on my period—shit!—Forget you heard the last part!" Elena cringed in embarrassment.

"It's okay, I don't care." He said smiling. "Hey are you new here?"

"Yeah…I finished setting in and next week I start my first full-time shift." She answered.

"Oh really? What do you do?" Fransisco asked.

"I'm a—um—teacher." Elena answered uneasily.

"Oh, what do you teach?" He asked.

"Just the basics. I started out teaching kids but I think I can handle teens." She replied.

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you." He said.

"You too." She smiled.

"Bye Elena." Fransisco waved.

"Goodbye Fransisco." Elena reciprocated.

* * *

After a series of bumping into each other, Fransisco asked Elena out on a date. Ursula still remains blissfully unaware that her "Fransiscky-whisky" is dating someone else, and Fransisco introduced Elena to Emma who was supportive of the relationship. She was really happy that her dad moved on with a beautiful, funny, nice, and unique girl but rarely mentions the relationship to any of her friends except Andi. Not even Daniel knew. Anyways, Elena's goddaughter was coming to stay with her; her godfather who was her uncle that co-parented her is finally married with a baby and doesn't have room for four people in the apartment. Elena and Fransisco have been dating for a year and he really thinks she's the one. Will he propose? Will he accept Elena's goddaughter? Will Emma and the goddaughter get along? What about poor old Ursula? Hopefully she won't cast another love spell with her new powers.

**A/N: Ugh I can't do old people relationships! For the next chapter expect some Dia. This chapter was okay but I really needed to do this. I can't believe this chapter was so short. I revised my first chapter so check it out. Spoiler: Elena is telling a half lie but what is it? What is the truth? Fin****d out in the next chapters.**

**XOXO,**

**Liz**


	3. Slight Change Of Plans

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Changes**

**A/N: Expect Dia fluff. I realized that posting my chapters triggers my depression since it's making me feel vulnerable. Guess who's Elena's goddaughter! The link to Ashley, Michael and Nicole is in my profile. If I didn't say this already, this is the part where my summary stops coordinating with my story (But I revised my past chapters and summary so forget this).**

* * *

"Emma Alonso to the principal's office! Emma Alonso to the principal's office." Fransisco's voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

She takes off her apron and leaves the art room. _What do you want that's too important for later, Dad?_ Emma thought. She sighed and walked towards her father's office. She rarely gets called down to her Dad's office at this time. Usually it's during free period or lunch even though seniors could temporarily leave the building during those times.

"Hey Dad—I mean Principal Alonso." Emma said as she arrived.

"Hello Emma. You can call me Dad. I want to talk to you about something not school-related." Fransisco said.

"Hey, isn't that abusing your power?" Emma asked. She was surprised but didn't care.

"Well you're getting out of class, so I don't know why you're complaining." He answered.

"But I'm missing _Art_. My _favorite_ subject." She explained.

"Oh. Well anyways, do you remember Elena?" Her father asked.

"How can I not? I'm so glad you guys are together by the way." She replied.

"Well she invited us to have dinner with her and her goddaughter. She just moved here from Australia. Elena's her guardian." He said.

"But I thought she didn't have any children,"

"She doesn't. Her sister did. Her brother was her godfather and they co-parented her. After being transferred here Elena left her with her brother but he got married and he sent her back to Elena." He explained.

"Wow. Is she my age?" Emma asked curious.

"Yes, and Elena and I think you two should meet. She's going to Iridium High this Monday. You could be her tour guide." Fransisco suggested.

"Cool. But the thing is I had plans with Daniel and—"

"Daniel? Please come to the dinner. I'm doing you a favor. Please don't be rude to Elena. Besides, I don't like him."

"I know," Emma quietly muttered. "Okay I'll go."

"Thank you Sweetie." He said smiling.

"Bye Dad." She waved as she heads towards the door.

* * *

**Emma: Danny, we need to talk.**

**Daniel: What's up**

**Emma: There's been a slight change of plans tonight.**

**Daniel: What?**

**Emma: I can't go to the movies.**

**Daniel: What? Why?**

**Emma: I'll tell you tomorrow. Go watch Age of Ultron with everyone else.**

**Daniel: Okay. But I'll miss you.**

**Daniel: By the way I invited Diego and Maddie and the Panthers.**

**Emma: Okay, but be sure to separate them from Andi.**

**Emma: Oh wait! Nvm I forgot that Maddie isn't into action movies!**

**Daniel: But if she ends up with us then I'll separate them.**

**Emma: I forgot to mention this but I invited Mia.**

**Daniel: What!**

**Daniel: Why?**

**Emma: What's the problem? She's my friend.**

**Daniel: Never mind. I guess she won't bother me. I'm so glad you trust me with her.**

**Emma: Well you do that with me and Jax so consider it a thank you.**

**Daniel: See you later.**

**Emma: I love you.**

* * *

Emma later texted the group about how she can't be there, which made Maddie happy but irritated Andi. How is she going to handle Maddie? Hopefully she won't watch the Avengers. But if she is, Andi's going to need Mia and Jax to restrain her.

Everyone except for Diego, Maddie and her Panthers agreed to meet at Jax's house beforehand, and the first one to arrive was Andi and Phillip. She took advantage of this by going into his garage to fawn over his dirt bike. Phillip raided his refrigerator for food since he was always hungry. Andi lingered in the garage for a half hour before Phillip and Jax dragged her out of there.

"I'm going to tell Emma to get me one of those," Andi said while being dragged by her boyfriend and Jax.

Next, Mia came and made herself comfortable on the couch. She played a couple rounds of foosball with Andi, who is under the pretense that she's losing on purpose. Typical Andi. Gigi crashed the group's plans after overhearing Diego and Jax mistook her for his 'companion.' Emma forgot about that, since she was too busy with _other_ plans. He tried his hardest not to cast a spell on her even though everyone wanted him to. If Maddie was here, she'd do it with ease, even though her boyfriend is Gigi's brother.

Daniel stalked hesitantly in front of the Novoa household, anxious about seeing Mia. He isn't going to lie: he knows that his relationship with Emma was dull. He officially accepted that he had an attraction with Mia, and regained all of his memories with her. Sure she was vindictive but he occasionally saw her vulnerable side. She also saved him when he was sick, even though she could've let him die. He distanced himself from her to make sure that he loves Emma, but he wasn't sure of his true feelings. Out of sight, out of mind right? Wrong. Mia constantly filled his thoughts. Where is she? What is she doing? Is she with anyone? Is she happy? Does she hate me?

He hasn't spoke to her in a year, I mean they haven't had a real conversation since junior year. They would occasionally (awkwardly) wave and mumble a few words, but that was it. At Junior Prom, he humbly complimented her, but mostly hung out with Diego and Emma as well as Jax, but he was too busy taking pictures and making out with Ashley, aka the Bitch/Whore/Slut (she was called that by various people). That was the day he had to cover for Maddie and Diego because they decided to do **it** for the first time in one of the hotels near the country club where prom was taking place. He had to distract Gigi which was easy considering her crush on him was obvious. Ever since Jax and Ashley broke up (and Daniel blatantly told her that he doesn't like her) she immediately got obsessed with Jax again. She thought that Jemma was going to happen (in addition to Jax's absence at bootcamp) which was why she focused herself with Daniel, especially after 'he' complimented her.

After a while. Daniel felt foolish, pacing in front of the door and decided to walk in. When he did, Jax greeted him and Phillip said "Hi," scarfing down pizza and draining his cup of orange juice. Gigi recorded him walk in while Andi and Mia were still going at it in foosball so they didn't notice him.

"Ahem." Jax said.

Nothing.

"Andi," Phillip said.

This stopped her. Who knew that Andi could be a softie around Phillip? But he _is_ her boyfriend…

"Yeah Phillip?" Andi answered blushing slightly.

"Why'd you stop?" Mia complained. She quieted once she saw Daniel.

"Aren't you going to say hi to one of your best friends?" Philip asked.

"Hey Daniel," Andi said.

"Hello Andi." Daniel replied. He never looked away from the foosball table. He couldn't look away from _her_. She grew out her bangs in junior year and changed the part of her hair to the left. Today she sported a loose side fishtail braid which made her look stunning. She wore a turquoise blouse and black leather leggings and her makeup was flawless as usual. She could be a model.

Mia looked intimidated by him and said a simple, "Hi Daniel."

This broke his trance. "Hi Mia. Wow, I haven't seen you in a long time." He replied.

"This is Miss Information reporting live from Jax's house, where exes Mia and Daniel talk for the first time since their breakup." Gigi said. Jax casted a spell that made her phone have too much storage, rendering it useless for capturing any juicy gossip. "Aww poo!" She cried. "I'd better delete some stuff."

"Yeah, I know. You've been avoiding me this year and last year." Mia deadpanned.

"Oh, um…well this is awkward." Daniel said.

"Ya think?" She answered. The awkwardness filled the entire room. The only people unaffected by this was Andi and Phillip, who turned on the TV, making the awkwardness worse for everyone else.

Before Daniel could say anything else that would be embarrassing and be recorded by Gigi (who managed to delete a couple of apps and pictures), Jax interrupted the awkward conversation. "You know what? We should head to the outlet. Diego texted me and he said that he's already there."

"Yeah, let's go!" Andi shouted excitedly.

~Time Skip: At The Outlet~

It was really predictable that Maddie and her group came first, since her second love was shopping (guess who is her first love! *coughs* Diego). The entire group was still an hour earlier than the showtime so everyone decided to hang out and shop. Mia and Gigi shopped and Andi and Phillip shared a large cup of watermelon frozen yogurt. Daniel and Jax just sat by the fountains, waiting for everyone and watching some of Maddie's shopping bags. Maddie, Katie, and Sophie got mani-pedis at Emily's Nail Salon.

Mia identified with Jax since they had a lot in common: they dated one half of Demma, they used their powers selfishly, and they do things the fun way instead of the right way. They sort of looked like they were flirting, even though they weren't. Andi and Diego were convinced too, but they didn't admit it. It's was the weirdest thing they ever seen. Ashley, who was secretly stalking Jax, got really pissed off because she actually thought she had a chance with him. Besides, it wasn't part of her plan. She'd have to fix it. Imagine if Emma was here, she might actually be uncomfortable or even jealous. Daniel seemed like he was.

He couldn't help but tense up whenever Mia smiled at Jax. He knew he was with Emma but he was a bit jealous. Besides, Mia is a tough cookie (she had a really short temper but she's working on it) and he wants to protect Jax. At least that is what he kept telling himself.

"Oh, it's almost time for the movies now." Andi said, excited. She smiled, "I can't wait to see it!"

"You want to see a chick flick Andi?" Diego asked, intrigued.

"What are you talking about? We're watching the Avengers sequel. Oh wait, you guys are not going to be watching the same movie as us right?" She replied.

"Oh no, I would rather die than watch something I absolutely _abhor_!" Maddie said melodramatically.

"Abhor? What does that mean?" Andi asked.

"It means hate. I taught Maddie that word when she read my—I mean _her_ essay and pointed out this 'made up word,'" Katie replied smiling. She loved to show off, even if revealed her intelligence.

"Whatever, let's just buy our tickets and get good seats." Andi said.

It turns that they had a special discount for a group of ten or five people, and since Diego and Daniel offered to pay for their groups' tickets and Diego secretly wanted to watch Age of Ultron, everyone watched the Age of Ultron. No one from Daniel's group wanted to watch some chick flick and Gigi wanted to A) be with Jax and B) catch some gossip and lastly C) write a review IF there's nothing good to publish.

In order for Andi to stay sane, Maddie, Katie, Sophie and Diego sat in the row above everyone, and from left to right sat Phillip, Andi, Mia, Daniel, Jax, and Gigi. Ashley was there too but sat at the very back of the theater. Since her reputation got ruined by Emma, Mia and Gigi (who discovered that she was cheating on Jax), she planned to redeem it. She might even get revenge in the process. She carefully watched Jax, Mia, Diego, and Gigi (mostly Jax and Mia) because they were going to be pawns in her little game. She didn't know that her birth parents would be extremely proud of her. If only her grandfather didn't force her mother to give her children up. He thought that love is weakness. But her family's thirst for revenge will be satisfied when Ashley conducts her plan.

She grinned with delight as she was going to have fun with her recently discovered **powers**…

* * *

During the movie Maddie and Diego was making out, much to Katie's and Gigi's disgust. Andi and Phillip and Jax actually watched the movie, though Phillip occasionally stared at his beautiful girlfriend lovingly. He was such a sweet boyfriend. Mia tried to pay attention because she felt Daniel look at her. That obviously made her uncomfortable. About twenty minutes into the movie, she walked out, wanting to clear her thoughts. She had to be honest: she still wanted him. But Emma was her friend and she would never do something like this to a friend. _Especially_ when they came off on a rocky start. Daniel chased after her while no one really paid attention. Not even Gigi, the gossip queen. He wanted to make sure she was fine.

"Mia!" He shouted.

"Don't." She said not turning to face him.

"Mia," he repeated.

She turned to face him and then Daniel walked towards her. He looked like he wanted her, which made her uncomfortable.

"Stop looking at me like that!" She exclaimed.

"Do you think I want to!" Daniel yelled back.

Mia refused to look into his ocean blue eyes. She didn't want to let her feelings control her actions. She wanted to be with him. She actually fell for him. But he loves Emma right? She stopped staring at the wall behind him and gave into the temptation. She was already cornered by him and had almost nowhere to look. She made sure though to not get lost in those dazzling blue eyes.

"Emma chose _me!_ Jax clearly changed for her yet she chose _me!_ But now I realized that I always wanted you. I always loved you. I still do. I love your smile, your determination, your entire personality. Honestly I don't want to feel this way. I mean I do, but I shouldn't. I shouldn't want to look at you this way, to feel this way but I can't help it! I love you Mia Black I do!"

Mia was speechless. She racked her brain for a proper response but it went blank. Part of her said that she loves him too but the other part thought about Emma, her friend. It was the cliché friends vs. boyfriend thing or in this case, "my close friend's boyfriend who was also my ex-boyfriend." She finally found the words to say after two minutes of complete silence.

Before Mia could say anything else, Daniel kissed her lips. She pulled back, knowing that this is wrong. But _God, that felt so good_.

"Daniel, we can't…" She trailed off, again at a loss for words.

"I know, but I needed to feel _something_. I felt it, with you instead of Emma. Please tell me you felt something too." Daniel begged. Mia looked really flustered, which made him feel guilty. You could tell that she was conflicted.

"Daniel…I—I do,—but that's not the point! You are _not_ a cheater, you never were!" she said, "_And_ I'm Emma's friend! These are reasons why we should stay away from each other. It was better that way. Let's just forget what just happened."

An impossible thing to do, to 'forget what just happened.' Well you know what they say, "It's easier said than done." All of a sudden Daniel finally replied:

"I choose you."

"What? What do you mean? Emma chose you."

"But _I_ choose you." Daniel repeated. "If I had a choice between you and Emma I'd choose you."

"We can't…"

Daniel broke her off with another kiss, and Mia couldn't help but deepen it. She was pressed against the walls and held onto him tightly. Daniel was never like this before. But that doesn't mean Mia hated it. They kissed for a while (almost five minutes) before getting interrupted by a stranger walking past them. I'm surprised Gigi didn't get this. I guess she liked watching the movie. Mia blushed when she saw the stranger and Daniel felt so embarrassed. Suddenly, her guilt returned and she felt like a mess.

"So what now," she asked. She really needed an answer. She needed some security, some closure.

"I don't know." Daniel answered honestly. He didn't know what to do.

"Tell her the truth," Mia said, "but please don't mention me. I don't want to wreck our friendship." She begged.

"I won't." Daniel replied. "I'll tell her tonight."

"Alright." Mia said giving him a harmless (and awkward-ish) fist bump. "I trust you to tell Emma."

"I will." He answered. _She is totally going to kill me._

Even though Gigi didn't catch this doesn't mean no one did. Ashley Jacobson's eyes gleamed wickedly as she watched the recording on her phone.

"Revenge is so easy," she maliciously grinned. "I guess Mia's will be first."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know; my Dia moments were cheesy, corny and cliché. I don't care. I enjoyed writing them. I kind of based them off the season two finale of Grey's Anatomy. Emma's dinner will appear on the next chapter and so is more of Ashley and *cues drumroll* Michael (the deli teen dude)! He's going to be in a storyline (he's important). Everything that happens in canon season four will appear after my story and might be changed (to fit in the story). Guess what Ashley is! (Hint: it rhymes with bitch) but don't worry, she's half of it so it isn't as powerful. It seems like her family have some grudge against someone in the gang, maybe some bad history. But here's a hint: "the magic realm is divided into two factions, a one with dark magic and one for light magic." That's ALL I'm saying for now.**

**XOXO,**

**Liz**


	4. The Dinner

**Chapter 4: The Dinner**

**A/N: Because I'm an indecisive person, I decided that Nicole should have a different look. The first picture made her look younger and NOT a senior and a bit too innocent so I changed it to a different one. Plus, it reminded me of Amaya, Axel's (Grachi version of Jax) sister.**

**It's weird how one minute you're on a high and you're genuinely happy and then the next the depression returns and smothers you until you suffocate and end up suffering and feeling guilty and empty and dead inside.**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! It reduced my depression! But it was kind of my mania which meant my depression was inevitable. I don't have bipolar depression though. Just MDD. Maybe I was misdiagnosed, I don't know. **

* * *

Time Set: 5:30ish

Emma stared at her mirror and carefully applied her mascara. She decided to wear a white tank top and a floral skirt and a cream cardigan. She also wore a few bracelets and casted a spell that gave her a French manicure since she couldn't do it herself. Since Francisco was caught up in a meeting, Emma had to entertain herself while he was gone. They were going to leave at around seven, which was around the same time Age of Ultron started.

She then walked to the living room and turned on the TV. She already finished her homework so she practically had nothing to do. Her phone was almost dead so she was charging it, so she resorted to the only thing that entertained her: TV.

She went channel surfing and finally settled on something interesting: the news. Hurricane watch/food poisoning outbreak/local students charity event/ sports/flooding/burglar around the area. She later went on Netflix and watched the second season of Once Upon A Time. She was up to the part where Hook and Emma knocked out the giant. Emma planned to finish binge watching the show before season five aired.

Finally, after that episode was over, Francisco arrived home from his meeting. It was 6:09 PM. Her dad got ready and Emma went to check her phone for notifications. She might as well check up on everyone to see if things were okay. Her phone was 73% charged by then.

She texted Andi to see how's it going. Emma stared blankly at her phone, waiting for her to hit send. Hopefully Andi saw her text, or this was all for nothing.

**Andi: GET ME A DIRT BIKE LIKE JAX'S**

Emma shook her head and smiled. _Oh Andi,_ she thought.

**Emma: You know that's not what I mean! XP  
**

**Andi: ( • • • )**

**Andi: Yeah everything's fine.  
**

**Emma: Okay.**

She texted Mia but she wasn't there yet. She went on Instagram and liked some pictures. Apparently fourteen people liked her last picture. It was 6:23 when Francisco came out of his room, looking nervous and nice at the same time.

"Dad, you look breathtaking! Elena's going to love this!" Emma complimented.

"You think?" Her father asked coyly.

"Yup, and you better thank me for helping you pick out these clothes for you." Emma said. She made good use of their father-daughter bonding time by going clothes shopping with her dad. She bought new dresses and he bought new clothes.

"Okay sweetie, I trust you." He answered.

Emma faked smiled and thought, _Why'd you have to bring that up again Dad! We get it, you trust me! Don't make me feel guilty! I wish you couldn't be used against me! I wish I could tell you I'm a witch_! She sighed, knowing that will never happen. Knowing that they will always be enemies and bad witches in the world who would love to have leverage against her. _Why can't I be normal?_

"Are you ready to meet Elena and her goddaughter?"

"Definitely."

_Yay_, Emma sarcastically thought, _more people that I have to lie to!_

This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Nicole decided to dress up for the dinner and dried her hair. She changed form her bathrobe to a crop black tank top that said and a black floral kimono. She also wore high waisted jean shorts and black strappy heels. She put on her mascara and a little bit of eyeshadow. Her face didn't really need any makeup besides her lips, which Nicole applied coral lipstick on.

Auntie Elena in the other room called for her niece to see how she looked.

"You look amazing," She answered. "Francisco is going to adore you."

Elena felt her face getting crimson. "You're exaggerating."

"No I'm not!" Nicole insisted. "I'm telling the truth and the truth is your gorgeous."

"Okay," her auntie said, "I believe you."

Nicole looked at the clock. It was 6:35. Francisco and his daughter would arrive in about ten minutes. She sat in her couch and waited. And waited.

This night better go well.

* * *

During the car ride, Emma thought about how she felt. She sighed. She wasn't really happy. And she didn't _want_ to have Daniel to be her only happiness._ Daniel didn't seem to really love me… did I make the wrong choice? _Emma pondered. Their relationship was super dull and Emma didn't feel the sparks she felt when she was with Jax_. But Jax did moved on, plus I know that he was done with all of this crap_. She didn't care, she didn't really love Daniel. They were acting like friends rather than a couple anyways. She decided that if they continue down this road she would definitely dump him.

She needed the space to find herself again. She was sick of love triangles and drama. She loves Daniel only as a friend and Jax was always sweet to her. She was totally jealous when he was with Ashley. But seriously, she wanted to love herself before she loves anyone else. She didn't care about having a boyfriend right now. She wanted to hang out with guys without her boyfriend acting jealous and she wanted to have freedom. She wanted to hang out with Mia and flirt with boys and have fun. She needed room to breathe.

"Are we there yet?" Emma asked impatiently like a five year old

"Almost sweetie. Just about two more minutes." Her father answered excitedly

She seriously felt conflicted; part of her wants Elena and her goddaughter to be a part of her family but then again, she was sick of changes and of lying. But she was thrilled to meet Elena's goddaughter and see Elena again. She's so nice. She'd be a perfect mom. Maria would definitely accept her. She ignored any negative thoughts and stared out the window.

* * *

Fransisco Alonso parked across the street from Elena's apartment building and rang the buzzer.

"Hello Fransisco?" A female voice asked.

"Yes Elena, it's me Fransisco." He replied.

A buzzer rang and Emma opened the door. She went straight toward the elevator and headed for the third floor. Her and her father walked to the last apartment at the hallway and knocked on the door. Almost immediately Elena opened the door.

She hugged her boyfriend first and then Emma. She invited them to sit at the dining room table and Emma inspected Elena's goddaughter.

_She's so pretty._

"Guys, this is Nicole!"

"Nicole." She said, but she kept on studying her. She looks like Elena a little bit.

"Emma," Nicole replied, eyeing her suspiciously. She looked really familiar, like she's seen her somewhere.

It seems like she saw her on Instagram or Twitter. Just then, Emma's phone and hers vibrated simultaneously. They both checked their phones.

Emma's phone: Andi_ZombieLover, MaddieVanPelt_Panther, DanielHMiller, MissInfoGigi and MiaBlack98 liked Jax_Novoa98's tweet.

Nicole's phone: TheCaitlinShaw95: "Jax_Novoa98: Squad goals w/ DanielHMiller Andi_ZombieLover DiegoRueda7" Cool! Me and LukeJ48 miss you sm!

Emma and Nicole both checked Jax's tweet and favorited it. Nicole got curious and went on Diego's, Daniel's and Andi's account. That's how Nicole recognized Emma. She realized that she knew him. She didn't want to be rude so she didn't spend time stalking her account.

"You guys should get to know each other more. Nikki go show her your room!" Elena suggested.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Nicole answered. "But fine. Emma you want to hang out on the roof? It's wayyyy better than my room."

"Okay sure!" She said. She was excited to get to know Elena's daughter.

Nicole lead her out the living room and outside of the apartment upstairs to the roof. It was a perfect place to talk privately.

* * *

"So Emma, how is Jax?" Nicole asked abruptly. She was curious, but that came out too strong. "Not that I'm obsessed with him or anything, I'm just curious." She stared at the blue-grey sky.

"What? Oh he's fine. But he's changed. He went to the rebel's boot camp and is on parole. He also now shares the same guardian as me." Emma answered, assuming Nicole's a witch. She obviously knew him or recognized her. But if she wasn't a witch, Emma would immediately erase her memory even though she hasn't done that spell since the Daniel incident.

"So you're a witch right?" Nicole asked. She would do the same if Emma said no.

"I'm the Chosen One." Emma replied. Both witches mentally sighed in relief.

"Oh, I don't really pay attention to what's going on in the realm. By the way Elena isn't a teacher. Well she is, but she works as a teacher for witches and wizards at the W.I.T. Academy. It trains guardians as well as other magical beings."

"Cool! My friend Andi is currently being trained by my guardian to be a guardian herself. Maybe she can enroll. Do kanays go there?" Emma asked.

"No, they're extinct. And we fought wars with them anyways. So they aren't exactly are friends." Nicole explained. She was surprised that the Chosen One didn't know this.

"But Mia and Diego are kanays, even though Mia's the more advanced one. And Diego's dating Maddie, a witch."

"Wow I didn't know that. Like I said, I don't pay attention to what happens in the realm. Does Aunt Elena know? Maybe Mia could teach there. If we can find any remaining kanays, they can go there and learn. Or they can teach other kanays. How many magical beings are there in Miami?" Nicole asked. So far there's Emma, Jax, Mia, Diego, Maddie, and me."

"A lot but I think you named all of them. I'll text you a lis just in case I missed anyone. Can I get your phone number?"

"Sure." Nicole said. After they exchanged each other's numbers, Nicole finally could not contain her curiosity and blurted, "Is Jax still the heartthrob?"

"Yup. I used to date him. He dated a human but she ended up being horrible." Emma replied. "I got rid of the rule by the way. So you guys knew each other when you were young?"

"Uh-huh. We met when we were in kindergarten at the Magic Academy." Nicole answered. She looked into Emma's eyes and genuinely said, "Please don't tell him you saw me. I'm afraid that I'll fall for him again. I don't want him to break my heart again."

"Okay. But what happened?" Emma asked.

"It's complicated. He just…changed. One minute he loves me and then another minute he's cold and distant. It was weird. Then he moved and I moved on with his best friend. Don't mention any of this okay?" Nicole begged.

"I promise."

"Okay, now can we change the subject? I don't like to dwell on the past that much." Nicole said. "So are you from the light side of the realm or the dark side? Obviously Fransisco's a human which means that your mum must've been a witch, right?" She asked curiously.

"I'm good, and I'm pretty sure my mom was from the light side. My mom gave up her powers to be with my dad." Emma said. "Now can we start with the basics? I don't feel like talking about magic anymore. What's your favorite genre of music?"

"Dubstep and House music." Nicole answered. "What your mom did to Francisco is so romantic, by the way."

"I know right? My favorite genre of music is Pop and Top 40."

* * *

"So Emma, how was Nicole?" Fransisco asked a little too enthusiastically.

"She was nice. We had a couple things in common with me. She's pretty much a combination of me and Jax. And Andi too. She used to date him, by the way." Emma replied.

"I know. I wonder why they broke up." Her father said. Did he expect Emma and Nicole to bond over that? He should've at least notify Emma about that. If he plans to ever marry Elena he should have made sure that Nicole and Emma get along right?

"So anyways, can I hang out with Daniel? I know it's a lot to ask, considering that you sort of dislike him but I rarely do anything bad." Emma asked nervously. She expected a, "No. 100% no. I hate Mr. Miller," in addition to a rant about how dislikable he is.

"Sure, why not." He replied. "You and Nicole seemed to hit it off so I'm giving you this."

To say that Emma was surprised was a HUGE understatement. She definitely did NOT expect that. It never even occurred to her.

"O-Okay Dad," she managed to say. "Be back at around 10:15 okay?"

"Alright sweetie. But don't make me regret this."

"I won't."

* * *

**Emma: can we talk?**

**Daniel: I was going to say that.**

**Emma: Ok. Our place?**

**Daniel: I'll be there.**

* * *

Daniel paced back and forth in his room, replaying what happened in the movie theater, or what Jax called "cinema." He kissed Mia. He loves Mia. She feels the same. He cheated on Emma. They ignored each other the rest of the night, afraid that they might give it away. It was bad enough that he cheated on her, but someone else telling her about it? He and Mia would be dead. Or probably turned into goats or maybe donkeys. He would definitely be an ass.

He had to tell Emma though. So he set out to their special spot.

* * *

"Daniel!"

"Emma."

"So I've been keeping a secret from you," Emma began.

"Umm what?" Daniel asked. He was anxious and wanted to just break up with Emma. He was trying to figure out a way to say it gently, so this was good. He really needed more time to think.

"You know why my dad has slightly nicer to you?" Emma asked.

"I guess. I didn't really notice it." Daniel mumbled. He was too busy finding the right words to say. He wasn't going to say: "Emma I'm breaking up with you. It's not its me." That would be a bit rude and expected. He wasn't going the average jerk. Mr. Alonso would definitely hate him.

"He's been seeing someone. Elena, a—uh—teacher." Emma explained. "Actually there's no point in lying; Elena's kind of like a guardian and her goddaughter is a witch who dated Jax. Both of them are Australian by the way."

Daniel was speechless. He did NOT expect that AT ALL. But then again, this _is_ Miami and lots of magical beings seem to be drained to this city. This was an overwhelming amount of information so he just said, "Okay. That's—wow. I don't know what to say."

_Just rip the bandage off quick Daniel!_

"I know right? It's weird. And awesome!" Emma said cheerily. _Maybe I shouldn't dump him yet_, she thought.

_But Emma seems so happy… I don't want to ruin this. Maybe I'll tell her later._

"So Danny, how was the movie?" She asked.

He half-smiled, "It was good. Maddie didn't bother Andi, and the Panthers weren't bothersome. By the way, why'd you set Jax up with Gigi?"

"I didn't. I seriously forgot about that." Emma answered. She smiled. "How annoying was she? What did Jax do?"

"She was up in everyone's business. Jax practically ruined her phone, so she resorted to writing notes on a napkin!" Daniel said in the same tone as Emma. He prayed that Emma wouldn't mention Mia. But unfortunately, no one listened. At least he was too late to askZ

"Were things awkward with you and Mia? You guys haven't really talked much since your breakup." Emma asked.

"We were you know, awkward. She's changed since the last time I've seen her." Daniel replied. _She's got prettier._

"I hope you guys are okay, because I'd like for us to meet this Monday to meet Nicole! Don't tell Jax, though. I want it to be a surprise." Emma said.

"Okay…" Daniel trailed off. Emma left smiling and kissed him on the cheek. _I guess cheek kisses aren't **that** bad_, Emma thought. Daniel stood there frozen, lost in thought. Mia would be really pissed off if she knew that he chickened out. He definitely made things A LOT worse.

"Ugh, why did life had to be so complicated!" Daniel shouted after Emma left.

"For you it is, but for me this is perfect," Ashley smirked. "Thanks Danny for contributing to Emma's and Mia's suffering!"

* * *

"Ashley is such a good daughter," Evelyn smiled, looking at her TV screen. "Tomorrow I'll confront Ashley, then Michael and make them participate in my revenge. Emma will pay for her mother's wrongdoings.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted it to be like in Romeo and Juliet when I was screaming at the book because Romeo didn't get the message. Emma only mentally curses and next chapter will be another flashback. Sorry for no Jemma yet but it's because of all of Jax's exes fault. I need to establish backstories, motives, foreshadows, suspense, relationships, etc. I honestly don't know if Gigi, Phandi, and Miego will make another appearance but plans could change depending on how my story ends. Btw I love the way Lily mentioned the Academy during the season four premiere. It's extremely bittersweet watching season four because it's entirely different than all of the other seasons. I can't imagine Jax replacing Daniel. What about Mia? I hope Jemma survives because given Emma being the only one who remembers Daniel, things might be rocky between Jax and Emma. These are my opinions so don't judge. OMG this chapter's author's note is so long! Sorry!**


	5. Maria's Past

**Chapter 5: Maria's Past **

**A/N: what I meant by the last chapter about Emma saying that she doesn't feel like dumping Daniel right now was that she felt like her relationship with Daniel was getting dull and she really needed a break. She wanted freedom and sick of boyfriends and depending on them for happiness. She wanted to love herself before she loves anyone else. I cut that part out when I was revising my chapter, and I forgot to put that in. I revised it so never mind.**

**This story is rated T for a reason, and since I've been feeling suckish (I cried my eyes out for the first time in two months) I'm going to mention self-harm. I am usually unable to cry, because I'm used to suppressing her feelings, but today I feel the tears in my eyes. I feel completely trapped. I have no privacy at all. My parents and cousins and friends make it worse (even though they try to make it better.) It seems the universe hates me. I miss being a happy carefree preschooler. Growing up sucks. (End of my depression rant) Instead depression blocking my writing, I decided to use what I feel/felt when I was feeling this way. Besides, I was already going to put abusive/dead/neglectful/horrible parents so why not?**

* * *

Evelyn casted a spell and a blade appears. She needed to feel pain; she deserved it. She had no control over the pain she was feeling inside of her, so she needed to do this. It would be her first time, but she wasn't afraid. It was her final breaking point. She was sick of her dad berating her for making mistakes and doing things wrong. Apparently, his daughters had to be perfect. If mom was still alive maybe he'd be different. He would hopefully be nicer.

But there was no point in thinking 'what if.' Laura Castillo was dead. So what was wrong with her?

She gently placed the blade on top of her wrist and ran it across her skin. It felt scary. She pressed deeper into her skin and swiped it quickly. She watched as the blood gushed from her skin slowly, feeling the pain soon after. She heard her sister knock on the bathroom door and she casted a spell that cleaned up the blood on the sink and made the blade disappear, and rolled down her sleeve. She clenched her teeth in order to not scream in agony. That was a beginning of a destructive path.

* * *

It stopped hurting. The pain… it no longer hurt. No matter how deep she went, it didn't hurt. The emotional pain outweighed the physical pain. That's how horrible her father was. But she quit after she heard one of her friends' sisters was found unconscious near a bottle of pills. It scared her because that girl cut herself. She didn't want to die. If she died, Dad would be worse and take it out on her sister. That was NOT going to happen.

She had been doing this for a three months, and made drastic changes to herself and her personality during that time. But she made sure no one noticed. She'd fake a smile when she was really distressed and get sarcastic and act bitchy to make sure she wasn't _too_ happy. But her sister noticed her change in behavior. Probably because she was the only person who actually paid attention to her.

Evelyn was frustrated because she felt like an outcast at home and in school. So she went to the library and looked for much needed answers. Her sister was concerned about Evelyn and she began to stalk her. SHe knew that Evelyn wasn't the same. So far "Eve" did the same thing: smile, laugh, get pissed off and sarcastic, and teased her and their friends.

One day, Evelyn made a breakthrough. But the answers weren't something to jump for joy over. Dad would definitely kill her. She couldn't do it anymore. She was sick of lying. She walked to her house and slumped onto her bed. Is this good or bad?

Her sister followed her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The confused twelve year old replied.

Maria Castillo put her hands on her hips and stared at her sister. "I don't believe you. Look me in my eyes and answer me truthfully. What's wrong?"

"Me, I don't belong in this family!" She rolled up her her sleeves to show her scars. "I stopped two weeks ago."

"What happened?" Her sister asked softly. She wished her mother was still alive. Maybe she'd appreciate Evelyn better than their dad. She would handle this better than her; she would help. "Promise me you won't hurt yourself again."

"I won't cut again." Evelyn promised. "Anyways, you know why I have blonde hair and you have black hair?"

"Isn't it because I look like Dad and you look like Mom?" Maria asked. Eve shook her head. Maria had a tiny idea what her twin was about to say.

"When we were in Mom's stomach, and when we split into two embryos, we became split into a light witch and a dark witch." Evelyn said. Obviously Maria was the dark witch and Evie was the light witch. Which meant she did not belong on this side of the realm.

"How is that possible?" Maria asked. There was no way Evelyn was going to leave her.

"Every witch is born with the possibility of being capable of being good and bad, light and dark. It depends if you use your emotions with your spells. Plus, Mom was a light witch when she met Dad."

"So I'm a dark witch and your a light witch?" The answer was obvious but Maria hoped it wasn't. Dad would be extremely angry at Evelyn more than usual.

Eve sighed. "Usually identical twins still keep their pureness, but occasionally they are already destined to use light magic or dark magic. That, and Mom's genetics increased the chances of me being a light witch. Only in life-changing events could change your destinies. A dark witch could be good and a light witch could turn bad in these events."

"How do you know?" Her sister asked. She seemed to have a lot of knowledge about all of this.

"I read books on this because I wondered why I was different. Why I couldn't handle dark spells and why my personality clashes with the entire family. That's why I went to the library, not to study, but to find answers." Evelyn said, acknowledging her awareness of Maria's stalking.

"It might be because dark magic is more powerful than light magic, because it uses hate, jealousy, lust and emptiness.*" Maria said. "Light magic on the other hand uses kindness, happiness, empathy and other good emotions and intentions." She learned all of this at school.

"I should run away, shouldn't I?" Evelyn asked.

"No, Eve, don't leave me." She begged. "I'll keep your secret."

"Okay Maria, but you promise? I want to learn light magic." Eve asked.

"Can I learn too? I want to be neutral. I want to be fun and good and a bit selfish at the same time." Maria said.

"Sure, but we would have to go past the border. Jennifer D. has a step aunt who's a light witch and could teach us."

"Okay. We should go to dinner. Dad would kill us if we stayed here too long."

"Alright, meet me tomorrow at four. Desdemona will help us cross the border. She thinks that the more the merrier when it comes to light witches." Evelyn said.

"Who's Desdemona?" Maria asked before correcting her sister, "I'm neither light nor dark; I'm neutral."

"She's Jen's cousin. She's a member of the Witches Council." Evelyn explained. "I know, but you're learning light magic, plus she was referring to me."

"How old is she?"

"She's fifteen, the youngest person ever to be in the council. She's a prodigy and knows everything about anything. Her dad's a dark wizard and her mom is, you know, a light witch. She last born on the last fool moon."

"Interesting facts, Eve." Maria said. Her sister was always the smart one, but she was the favorite daughter.

"Thanks!" Evelyn answered, flashing the first genuine smile in three months.

* * *

"So apparently I heard that someone in this school had been using light magic." The school principal said. "Starting today, I will interview everyone to find out who. We cannot be ridiculed by the light side for this. She or he will be expelled. I have notified your parents to personally interrogate you at home."

Maria, Evelyn, and Jennifer glanced at each other. Even though they were dark witches and would hate to be expelled, they were friends and they believed in friendship more than anything.

"Principal Kelly isn't _that_ scary, right?" Jennifer asked.

The twins nodded in agreement. There was no way they would crack under the pressure right?

* * *

"The principal called me about what happened at school, and I'm going to give an ultimatum: Tell the truth or risk the consequences." Peter Castillo warned.

"But what if we don't know?" Evelyn asked.

"Don't talk back to me young lady!" Her father spat. "Anyone who keeps quiet or acts like… _that,_" he said, pointing to Evelyn, "will spend a day in the abyss."

A bead of sweat ran down Maria's forehead.

"Maria, my daughter. Care to say something?" Her father said, in an cold and scary tone. He never spoke to her that way. He never spoke like that to even Evelyn, the daughter he liked to emotionally abuse.

"I don't know anything!" She said looking at the floor. Just then Peter grabbed her head and forced her to look at him. Maria glanced at her dad then at her sister. Immediately Peter shifted his focus to Evelyn. "I did it!" Maria blurted before her sister got tormented.

Evelyn let out a relieved sigh but interfered her father. He tried to shake her off but Evelyn confessed. "I did it. I was using light magic. I crossed the border and I made Maria keep my secret."

Peter grinned. "I know. I knew when Maria looked at you. You are going to a boarding school, by the way."

Evelyn and Maria locked eyes. "No Daddy, no!" They cried.

"I won't let you poison my Maria." He answered. He moved his fingers and Evelyn disappeared. Maria closed her eyes and moved on. If she did anything to stop him, she would most likely be dead.

* * *

With time, Peter forgave Maria and even allowed her to study in the human world. Evelyn returned, broken and brainwashed and started to be envious of Maria. She was dating a decent wizard and was traveling around the human world. She used both light and dark magic, having fun in the process. Evelyn got in trouble with the council (Desdemona was now her enemy) for casting spells in public and meddling with peoples' lives with Maria and she got stripped of her powers. Maria didn't because she helped Desdemona during the fool moon (which meant Desdemona excused her). Also, Maria protected the council when a certain witch tried to take over the magic realm.

During her all time low, she became a drunk who worked as a stripper (she was attractive like her sister) and had unprotected sex with her boyfriend (who ditched when he found out), resulting in Ashley and Michael. She went to her dad, and he put them up for adoption. The fraternal twins got separated but ended in Miami. Maria met Francisco Alonso and fell in love with him, dumping her boyfriend to be with him and using light magic as Francisco loved being nice and generous.

Her dad and Desdemona disapproved of the relationship and the council took away her powers when Maria agreed to marry Francisco.

Before that, while Francisco was dating Maria (and before she lost her powers), Evelyn plotted to take advantage of the eclipse and planned to steal the council's powers (they were the strongest witches beside the Chosen One). She would later take over the entire magic realm, maybe taking over the human world as well. But Maria protected Desdemona, Agamemnon, and Ramona, which made Evelyn grow to hate her sister. For that, she was on parole and lost her powers when she meddled with Maria.

Now, Evelyn plans to do what she planned to do, but instead of stealing the Witches' Council's powers, she would steal the Chosen One's powers. And coincidentally she is Maria's daughter. Ashley already plans to make her and her friends suffer, but that is not the end. It is just the beginning. Evelyn will get her revenge. And she might kill Desdemona and the rest of the council in the process.

* * *

***emptiness means that no matter what you do to satisfy you, you still don't find true happiness and feel an empty spot in your heart.**

**A/N: So I got this idea because I remember reading a book in third grade about twin sisters and one was a vampire and one was a human and I'm pretty sure both of them got adopted. That, and _Once Upon A Time_ season four (the Emma and Lily storyline) created Evelyn "Eve" and Maria. This will explain the majority of Evelyn's motives and her relationships with Michael and Ashley. This might be shitty but honestly I had no idea where this story was going. At least Evelyn has an okay explanation. Honestly this felt extremely crappy. But yeah, this is why Evelyn hates Emma and Maria and how she's related to Ashley and Michael.**


	6. Friday

**Chapter 6: Friday**

**A/N: This chapter will be split into two parts: Iridium High centered chapter in the first half and a Nicole centered chapter in the second half. This might have the most words I have ever wrote in a chapter, and tbh I was confused on how I was going to write this chapter. Hopefully Michael and Ashley will appear next chapter, and Gigi and Phandi and the T3 (but they might be mentioned once in a while, like this chapter).**

* * *

Daniel groaned as he woke up to the stupid alarm and unplugged his clock.

It was still blaring loudly.

He did what any tired person would do and got up, picked up his clock and threw it out his room into the hallway. He then slumped back onto his bed.

Finally some peace!

But that peace didn't last long. Ten or so minutes later Tommy was jumping on his bed, forcing Daniel to get up…

…And fall into a trap.

Melanie and Robbie laughed hysterically as Daniel slipped on his wet wooden floor and fell backwards, landing in a pillow of whipped cream. They must've done after Daniel made himself comfortable again. He definitely needed a shower.

Daniel stripped after he shut the bathroom door and stepped into the running water. Everything seemed okay until he remembered Mia. He promised to dump Emma. He didn't. Mia would be so pissed off. Emma would kill him. Andi would give him an atomic wedgie. Jax would beat him up. Maddie and Diego and the rest of the Panthers would shun him. Gigi would tell everyone.

He made a BIG FAT MESS. What to do, what to do.

Daniel just focused on washing his body and hair and saved his thoughts for later. Things hopefully will go out all right. Hopefully.

But the water was so fucking freezing! It woke him up and forced him to think.

_I've got to text Mia_.

Way to go Daniel! Finally doing something useful! He did just that, after he washed off the whipped cream off his hair and neck.

After he dried off, Daniel began texting Mia.

"Mia, we need to talk. I couldn't find the heart to break up with Emma because she was very happy and I didn't want to be her little raincloud to her sunshine." He said aloud. Then he pressed send. Mia would be pissed off. Daniel just put himself at risk for an ass whooping by Mia. Unless she understood. She probably understood. She hopefully understood.

* * *

Daniel: Mia, we need to talk. I couldn't find the heart to break up with Emma because she was very happy and I didn't want to be her little raincloud to her sunshine.

Mia: I had an inkling that you would chicken out. It's okay.

Mia: But we aren't official till then okay?

Daniel: Fine, but I love you.

She blushed when she saw this.

Mia: Ditto, but I don't want to be labeled a boyfriend-stealer.

He rolled his eyes. Not this again! Daniel wanted Mia. She didn't 'steal him' from Emma. He wanted her.

Daniel: It's not your fault for being amazing.

Mia smiled at her phone and felt so… how do you say it? — in love. But she also felt guilt. Daniel didn't treat Emma like this — she said it herself! "Why does Daniel kiss you on the lips when you guys were together and he only gives me cheek kisses?" Because he loves Mia more than Emma, with or without the spider seal.

Mia: I'm flattered, but in order for us to happen you have to break up with her. I'm not that kind of friend and you're not the kind of guy who cheats! Plus, this isn't fair to her.

Daniel: You're right. See you later gorgeous ;)

Mia blushed and smiled. He was so sweet! She felt butterflies in her stomach and thought, _You were the window in the walls I built up around myself, Daniel Miller_.

* * *

Francisco hummed happily while flipping some blueberry pancakes. Emma got along with Nicole, and Nicole got along with Emma, and everything went well last night.

When Andi came to walk with Emma to school, he was grinning like a total idiot. Andi looked at him and just stared.

"What's wrong with you Mr. Alonso?" she asked, noticing his overly happiness. Was he on drugs or something? Is he in love? Oh wait… didn't Emma say that he had a girlfriend? And that it was a secret from Maddie's obsessed mom? What was her name? Aaliyah? Alana? Alena? Lena? Oh, Elena! Yup, that's the name! Elena.

Francisco barely noticed her daughter's best friend, let alone hear her question.

"Ooh! Are you in looooove with Elenaaaaaaaaa?" Andi teased. He looked so oddly elated, it was creepy.

Francisco smiled at her name. He was definitely in love. "Uh-huh."

Andi rolled her eyes. Even though she was in love with Phillip, that doesn't mean she gets all lovey-dovey around him. Well, she isn't a love-sick lunatic.

She waited for Emma to get ready for school and ate two pancakes. Francisco took two to go and left to go to Iridium High. "If Emma comes to school late, she have to go to detention. I want her to tell me all about Nicole." He said before leaving. Andi wasn't going to let Emma be tortured like that. She told her best friend to hurry up, not giving any specific reason. When she came out of her room, there was only three pancakes left. Emma quickly grabbed them to go and ran outside.

Apparently, Emma wasn't supposed to be late. She doesn't know why, but she trusted her Andi. But it's better to be early than on time right?

"What's with your Dad and Elena?" Andi asked. "He was awfully happy today. I'm pretty sure a medical doctor would think he was on some type drug, maybe Molly. I hear it makes you super happy."

"My dad doesn't take drugs! But he _is_ weirdly happy because of Elena." Emma began to explain. "Elena apparently has a goddaughter in Australia, where Elena was from, who used to date Jax and is a witch."

Andi looked at her best friend with shock. "Why you didn't this last night?! Elena must be a witch then. Is she Elena's guardian? This is so fricken awesome! I've got to tell everyo—"

"NO!" Emma yelled. "Jax, Sophie and Gigi can't know about this! It's going to be a surprise for him!"

"Okay, but are you sure? Cause you seemed a tad bit jealous of Jax and Ashley when they were together, even though you had Danny boy."

Emma sighed. "I had been thinking about dumping him…" she trailed off.

"So do you like Jax again?" Andi asked. If Jemma was together again, maybe Emma could convince Jax to let her test drive his dirt bike. By herself. And then she'll ask Emma to get her one, showing her that dirt bikes _are_ safe.

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter. I need breathing room. I'm not going to dump Daniel yet, since he seemed into me in a romantic way, but I need some space. I don't want him around 24/7."

"Yeah, I get that." Andi said. "But luckily Phillip isn't like that. When are you going to tell him that?"

"During Calculus; second period. I don't need a man to make me happy! I'm a self-sufficient person! I want to be like you! Independent." Emma said.

"I can relate. But choosing Phillip to be my source of happiness isn't bad. As long as you have other things that make you happy, such as family and friends and video games." Andi said.

"Woah! I'm impressed with your wisdom!" Emma applauded. "But video games, really?" Of course Andi would say that. Video games and engine repair were her thing. Emma's thing was glitter and scrapbooking.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Andi defended. If Maddie said that, she'd get her chainsaw from her backpack. But she knew that Emma was only teasing her.

They were almost close to the high school, and they started to run. They ended their conversation ages ago and Andi remembered what Mr. Alonso said.

Andi and Emma raced to Iridium High. And when they arrived, they saw Jax in an aggravated state.

"Ashley?" Andi and Emma asked, getting sick of the desperate bitch.

"She wants us to get back together. Apparently she offers her body up." Jax said, calmly.

Emma internally gets pissed off. _Ashley. Is. A. Fucking. Whore!_ She was boiling with intense anger.

If she was a kanay, she'd fry her phone and her binders. If she was Maddie, a storm would appear or her face would turn red. Emma was surprised that her ears wasn't comically blowing off steam since she's a witch and that's what they seem to do. They do things literally. Like when Emma and Jax kiss (back then): they felt fireworks exploding and electricity and heat running through their lips, their veins, their body. (which really doesn't hurt, as it just makes everything more intense and heated.) Or when Maddie had a mood ring face: she avoided Diego because she didn't want him to know that she had feelings for him! Pretty much, to summarize, witches usually did things literally when it comes to their emotions.

But she just stood there and rolled her eyes and left to go to her locker. She couldn't wait for second period. Was she jealous? Yes? No? She doesn't know. Did she like Jax? Nicole doesn't want to, but he's changed. Emma was going to set them up. She didn't need a man, but maybe Nicole needs one. But then again, she shouldn't meddle. But would it be meddling if it's beneficial? No, right?

* * *

~Time Skip: Second Period~

Emma gently placed her hand on top of her boyfriend's to subtly get his attention. Daniel jolted at the skin contact. He was stressing over Mia and Emma and barely paid attention to the lesson.

"Danny,"

"Yeah, Emma? What's up?"

"Well… I kinda… needmorespace!" Emma said, speeding through the last part.

"Come again?" He asked.

"I want us to have more space. We aren't breaking up or anything, but just not being inseparable." Emma answered, not making any eye contact.

"Okay." Daniel replied. He was disappointed that they weren't broken up yet, (Mia would totally be pissed off at him for being a coward, again! Especially since Emma wanted some space and was in a perfect-ish position to be dumped.) but accepted the whole space bubble idea. All he needed to do was make Emma stay away from Mia, and vice-versa. What if Mia gets panicky and blows everything! But she did convince him and everyone else that she was the victim last year (which was half true)... He'll talk to Mia about their situation as soon as possible to talk about their current status.

So he made sure that Mia and Emma never crossed paths at all today and managed for no one to get suspicious. He need to figure things out.

* * *

Mia was walking down the hallway with her study buddy when she got pulled aside by Daniel. She met him with her arms crossed and her eyebrows furrowed. Did he _want_ attention?

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed. "Are you going to say that you want us to happen but you can't dump Emma? Cause that's not happening."

"But she said needed some space! Isn't that good?"

"That's an improvement, but it still means that you and her are together, and like I said earlier I'm not that kind of friend and you are not a cheater." Mia said.

"I know, but I can't…"

"Well then forget what happened last night cause we're done. Until you're officially single, I have nothing to do with you romantically." Mia said, cutting Daniel off.

"But I love you." Daniel said.

Mia blushed slightly but she couldn't let his compliments phase her. "I love you too but we can't until you break up with Emma."

"Fine, I will dump her." Daniel said. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I truly love you though."

"It's okay." Mia said. "Just don't break her heart."

"That's what I'm trying to do. I'm not a jerk." Daniel answered.

"Okay Dan." Mia said, giving him a handshake.

* * *

It was Friday, and since Nicole didn't have to go to school yet, she decided to take a jog. It was noon, and there was nothing interesting on TV or on her phone. She grabbed her iPhone and popped in her earphones.

_Like_ _a, like a, like a bullet train _

She slammed the door shut and walked towards the living room.

_Moving like the speed of sound._

She felt like going out on a walk with Chestnut and Hazel (her apartment was pet-friendly) so she wrote on a post-it note and grabbed soda from the fridge. She got some coca-cola and closed the fridge and ran out the door.

_Feet can't keep on the ground _

_Can't stay in one place_

She decided to circle around the block and head home. Maybe she would head to the nearby dog park.

_Keep moving like a bullet train_

_Like a bullet train _

It was 5:57 and Elena's student guardian (student teacher) wouldn't arrive until about 6:45. She heard the birds chirp happily and saw other people walking their dogs, too, as well as some joggers and bikers.

_Moving like the speed of sound_

A little girl playing on the front yard with her friend saw Nicole and her dogs and walked towards her.

_Feet can't keep on the the ground_

"Hello, you're our new neighbor right?" The brunette asked. She had the cutest lisp and really big amber eyes.

_Can't stay in one place_

"Uh-huh," Nicole replied. "I just moved here a couple days ago." She took out one of her earphones so she could hear better.

_Keep moving like a bullet train_

"Woah, you have an accent!" The blonde one blurted. "Cool!" She looked older than the brunette.

"Are you a princess?" The brunette asked. "You look and sound like one!"

_Like a bullet train_

Nicole smiled. "No I'm not a princess. You are really sweet though. What's your name?" Honestly Nicole wanted to squeeze the life out of the girl, because she was extremely cute.

_Like a, like a, like a bullet train _

_Like a, like a, like a bullet train _

The brunette answered, "My name is Rosie. My cousin is Ella."

_A-a-ahh _

"Your dogs are so cute!" Ella said. Just then a woman the same hair color as Rosie, presumably her mother, called the girls inside.

_A-a-ahh _

Nicole waved at the mom and the girls and continued walking. It had been two minutes and she was halfway through the walk. That's when she bumped into a jogger.

Nicole tripped and fell on the grass and she dropped her earphones as well as her soda bottle. _Ugh, why are guys so clueless?_ She thought annoyed.

"Watch it!" A familiar voice yelled.

She recognized that voice immediately. It had the same harshness she remembered. The same voice who smashed her heart into a billion pieces, the same voice who made her swear she'll never let anyone close enough to hurt her again after he did just that.

_No, this **can't** be happening! Not him! Not now!_

Nicole stayed frozen, not wanting _him_ to see her. She kept her face smushed against the wet grass even though it felt uncomfortable and weird. Was she over him? No. Every time she kissed someone she'd think of him. They were each other's first love, first kiss, first everything. But she was in the process of moving on, and she was going to wreck this…_thing_ by seeing him.

_She looks familiar, do I know her?_ Jax thought, looking at her.

"Let me help you," he said bending down to pick up her stuff. She could probably could get herself up but if she can't he'll offer to do it. Hazel and Chestnut barked furiously at him, and then Jax remembered the girl.

_I know you... Nicole? Can it be? Why didn't you tell me? Oh wait… I dumped you. Harshly. Out of the blue. Because I had to sweep the Chosen One off her feet. To please Dad. You must hate me._

Since Nicole couldn't just stay there forever, she sighed and stood up. The dogs might've given her up already. When their eyes met, Nicole felt a rush of emotions; the way she felt when she first met him in kindergarten, the way she felt when they were in middle school, when she first realized she liked him, the feeling during their first kiss, their first night together, and their breakup. Nicole snapped out of her little trance and immediately snatched her stuff from his hands and sprinted towards the apartment. She would head straight for the elevator and teletransport to her room. Hopefully the dogs could keep up with her.

But Jax casted a spell that stopped her. Before she could undo it, he grabbed her hand.

"Nicole…"

She closed her eyes and swatted him with her free hand.

"Get the fuck off me!" She yelled, not loud enough to attract attention but still as commanding and intimidating.

"Nicole," He said letting go of his ex, "I'm sorry for what happened between us. I'm sorry for my actions. I'm sorry."

"I—I don't... I don't care," She said, her voice trembling. "You cheated on me. You said you didn't love me. You pushed me away, shut me out, and I'll never forgive you for that."

"I'm sorry." Jax repeated. "I didn't mean to—"

"You never mean to, Jax! You never do!" Nicole exclaimed, angrily, tears welling in her eyes. "'I didn't mean to sleep with Hayley; it was a mistake. I just got stuff going on at home, and I dunno… I just messed up!'" She mocked, quoting her ex word by word.

Jax just stood there, stunned. If she remembered it clearly, it must've been something. She must been so goddamn hurt.

"My dad..." Jax began before noticing Nicole was turning her body away from him, crossing her arms. She heard this excuse oh so many times. He put his hands on her shoulders, which made her try to shake him off, and turned her to face him.

"I hate you..." She muttered, not caring if he heard or not.

"Nicole, my dad, he..." Jax trailed off, not knowing how to explain it.

"He what?" She asked, getting more anxious by the minute. "What did he do?"

Jax took a deep breath before telling his ex everything. "My dad was going to send to me the U.S.—"

"I know, your step mom and the twins told me." Nicole said, annoyed. _If he's going to tell me what I already know, there's no point in even listening, _she thought.

"Well they didn't know why. No one did." That caught her attention. "Only my dad and I knew the real reason why I was sent here."

Nicole put the pieces together. Emma was the Chosen One; Mr. Novoa was a power hungry wizard; Jax and Emma dated. "You had to make the Chosen One fall for you, didn't you?"

He nodded. How did she know? That doesn't matter. She needs to know the full truth. "But I loved you at the time, so I knew to make my dad happy I had to find a way to not love you."

"Which is why you distanced yourself away from me. To have no distractions." Nicole said, figuring everything out. But she still didn't have enough closure. "Why did you cheat though? Why did let my heart get smashed and obliterated over and over again? Why didn't you care enough to at least end things with us amicably, or at least okay?"

"I..." He said, feeling his guilt smothering him, making him hate himself for what he did. "I don't know why I did all that shit. I guess I was confused and angry and scared. I was scared to see you move on when I was gone. I was scared to fall in love with Emma, the Chosen One. I was confused on why I had to do this. I was confused on how I could be able to fulfill my dad's wishes if I love you. I was angry at my dad. I was angry at myself. I didn't know what to do."

Nicole had mixed emotions. She tried to get into Jax's shoes but she just couldn't. He hurt her. And he hurt himself. She doesn't know what to do now. "When you were with Emma, when you were with Hayley; or Jamie; or Phoebe; did you love them? Did you ever cared about them? What were you thinking?"

"Before I met Em, all I thought about was you. No matter who I was sleeping with, no matter who I was making out with, I thought of you. I even drank beer to try forget your name for just a second — but all I forgot was mine. But Emma, it was originally part of the plan but I grew to love her. She was amazing. I'll never love her the way I loved you, but damn, she changed me. She fixed me. She taught me that redemption is possible. But she chose Daniel. She chose her first love. Again and again." Jax said. "I loved you Nicole and I loved Emma. But I've moved on. I'm through with making regrets and having my heart broken. With you and Emma. And I know how it feels like to have someone cheat on you, over and over again. It feels like you've been betrayed, stabbed in the back by someone who has met the real you. Someone who has seen your flaws and vulnerabilities."

"Was it that human Emma talked about?" Nicole asked.

"Wait. What?" Jax said, surprised that she knew about Ashley and Emma already. "How do you know? When did you and Emma meet?" Obviously they met, because that was the only reasonable way she could know about that bitch.

"Last night." She replied, as if everything was normal. As if Jax didn't need to know about this "Her dad is dating Aunt Elena, and I'm you know, her goddaughter."

"What did Em tell me this earlier? I'm one of her close friends!" Jax said. He didn't care about the awkwardness of the entire situation. Emma should have told him, regardless of the situation. Why did she withheld that information? Was she jealous? Did she want to surprise him? Either way, it wasn't fair.

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter right now. I don't want you to be a part of my life so stay away from me. I can't handle any drama right not, okay?" Nicole said.

Jax reluctantly nodded. Nicole waited until Jax left and then walked to the apartment building.

She came just a couple minutes before Kristina, the guardian-in-training arrived. She acted as if nothing happened today because the last thing she wanted to do is to bring up the subject of her ex, _again_. It was bad enough that Nicole had to have the same conversation as Emma to Elena about how they both dated Jax. There was no way in hell she was going to speak about him again. On Monday, she will try her hardest to avoid Emma, Jax and their friends. Yep, that's what she'll do: avoid everyone. But first she decided to text Emma informing her about what happened. She should know right? Nicole got out her phone and began typing.

**Nicole: Emma, are you there?**

**Emma: Yeah, why?**

**Nicole: Jax saw me.**

**Emma: What? What did he say?**

**Nicole: We both talked and I asked for him to stay away from me. Since you guys are seemingly friends, that means that I can't hang out with you.**

**Emma: No!**

**Emma: I promise I'll try to make sure things aren't awkward! I want us to hang out and stuff.**

**Nicole: Fine, but if I'm uncomfortable with this I won't hang out w/ you again.**

**Nicole: I don't believe that he changed.**

**Emma: Ok, but I'll prove you wrong ****J**

**Nicole: We'll see.**

After the texting conversation Nicole got her daily dose of training by Elena, with Kristina watching.

She crashed at around nine-forty something and dreamt about her and Jax, and Emma, and Hayley, and Jamie, and Phoebe. She was in third person point of view, watching her own self catch Jax in the act of cheating. It was a strange form of pain, knowing that he was cheating but not wanting her own self to know, as ignorance is truly bliss in her opinion in this situation. Then she watched Jax trying to woo Emma, which might've been easy given how easy he scored Hayley and Phoebe; Hayley, the hot and popular smart-ass and Phoebe, who was one of those hard-to-get girls with the best reputation ever (not a slut, cheater, nice girl, peppy cheerleader who barely attends parties to avoid losing her chance at valedictorian).

She could imagine Jax manipulating Emma to cast a dangerous spell, or maybe even using the last light of the fool moon to destroy the realm (which would be stupid considering that Jax would get sucked into nothing and Emma would probably be successful, but it could have been possible since someone did try to do that a couple years ago.)

If Jax failed, he might've gone to the boot camp Emma mentioned and probably change. Emma might've got back with her first love even though Jax changed, presumably for her.

Nicole didn't realized that her dream was right on track of what really happened, because it seemed to unlike Jax to A) be a complete evil mastermind and B) CHANGE.

* * *

**A/N: I honestly hated writing the last part, after Jax left. if I was Nicole, I'd teletransport away, but you know, it's too public. Writing the falling action after the climax (in my opinion the conversation came out more tense than originally planned) is so hard! BTW: Emma never met the dogs because they were being babysat by a neighbor, because Elena was afraid thatEmma's allergic (she's not.) Friday's episode was soooooo feels-inducing, because Jax was upset, Daniel was upset, and Emma was stuck in the middle. This has horrble timing, considering no one would want to hear about Jax and Nicole but Jemma, but hopefully soon Jemma will happen. Dia is definitely happening, so if you ship them that's good right?**

**I don't know how some authors reply to everyone's reviews, but just thank you! My life had been up and down and it sucks. I just want to get off this stupid rollercoaster!**


	7. The Newbie

Chapter 7: The Newbie

**A/N: SORRY FOR BEING LAZY! I've been making edits on my Instagram (someone said I was so Tumblr!) and I've been reading Lucaya fanfiction as well as just watching EWW. I HATE LOSING IDEAS, especially story and one-shot ideas tbh. Since I've barely brought Jemma, you guys get a little treat. Tbh though, I should've let my endgame be unspecified because it's pretty much a spoiler since Demma is still here, and Emma seems like Nicole needs Jax, even though they both aren't into relationships anymore, let alone date each other. The song Nicole was listening to when she bumped into Jax was Bullet Train (feat. Joni Fatora) by Stephen Swartz by the way.**

**Spoiler: Michael is a key character but unfortunately he hasn't really appeared yet. Luckily, I got him to have a little introduction scene so yeah :)**

_Emma found herself in the dark, alone and scared._

_"Where am I?" She asked. She moved her hands around and felt three walls. The first about one feet in front of her, the second a feet to her left, and the third one feet to her right. She immediately started to panic, gaining claustrophobia ever since she was sent to the Abyss by E._

_She backed away, wanting to lean against the wall and try to kick the front wall down but she heard something or someone breathing. It's/her/his back was against hers, doing the same thing she was doing._

_They finally turned around and the first thing they did was press their palms against each other._

_"Who are you?" Emma asked. The person, now known as a male because of the way his hands were, tried to talk but it was barely audible. He must have lost his voice or something._

_Emma nonetheless babbled incessantly, going on and on about how she'll be trapped forever, dying alone with him and never seeing her family and friends again. She had pretty much a nervous breakdown, and the only that stopped her was a hug by the guy._

_It felt safe and warm. He was like her blanket, comforting and made her feel a bit sleepy. She could stay in his muscular arms forever, which was weird because she feels like she recognized the feeling from someone._

_Emma tried casting a spell, just realizing she was a witch—the fricken Chosen One—but she felt really drained. But she never touched the Cristal de Caballero since last year! This didn't make any sense._

_She wished Jax was there with her. He would know what to do. She felt herself struggling to breathe, her head throbbing and feeling light and heavy all at once. She felt dizzy, and just wanted to close her eyes._

_No, she can't. Stay awake! Stay awake!_

_The air felt really thin, like she was up high up in the stratosphere or something. She started to feel cold and desperately embraced the stranger for warmth. The air was stagnant, but it wasn't BO. She knew that having experience with Mac and his stench._

_"Please, I want to go somewhere else! At least, send me away to where ice melts!" She begged, not caring that the South Pole was possibly worse in her predicament. But she probably knew that she'd end up in the pool right?_

_But nothing happened. She heard gears turning and then she realized that her worst fear had come true: the walls were closing in. Claustrophobia freaking sucks._

_This is not real. This is not real._

_Emma tried to take control over this weird and scary dream and squeezed her eyes shut. "This places smells like a boot so find me an escape route!"_

_Whether it was magic or a coincidence, Emma felt the source of the cold, thin air. It was a vent on the wall. Now, all she had to do was open it. And almost easily, with the help of John Doe, she got it open and crawled through. The guy with her followed._

_They were stopped by the end of the tunnel, in which Emma felt a ladder, and she saw a dull light. She held onto it and slowly got up and climbed slowly, reaching the faint light up above. She saw a pink and orange sky, noticing the sunset._

_It looked absolutely beautiful. The guy arrived behind her and covered her eyes. Emma felt safe around him so she let him. Besides, it was kinda romantic! He gently pressed his lips against her jaw, and then her lips, moving to face the blinded girl. They released, and then Emma kissed him back, which made his hands go away from her eyes and to the back of her hand, pulling her in more._

_When they separated again, they both took a deep breath before opening their eyes._

_"Jax…" Emma gasped._

_"Emma…"_

_They just stared at each other, speechless._

_Finally Jax gathered some words to say. "I'm sorry for taking advantage of you like this… I just can't help loving yo—"_

_Emma pulled his shirt collar and kissed him, cutting him off. "I wanted it to be you. I hoped you were with me. Thank you."_

_"For what?" Jax asked._

_"For being in there with me." She explained. Did she care about cheating on her boyfriend? She didn't think of him at all._

_"Em," Jax said, with fear in his eyes, "how was it like down there?" he asked._

_"It was dark, smelly, cold, and I couldn't cast any spells." she replied. "You?"_

_"I felt the same way, but I was underwater. It was hard to breathe, like my nose was stuffed and I couldn't __open my mouth or else I'll drown. You were floating lifelessly across the room, so I swam to you. You were breathing, alive, but you were cold. So I hugged you. And then we escaped."_

_"Oh god…" Emma said, feeling bad for Jax. His predicament was way worse._

_Jax stood straight and tall and looked someplace else. Emma, confused, looked in the same direction. In about a quarter mile, Nicole was standing there._

_But things were different. Instead of she apparently 'not trusting' Jax and resenting him for whatever he did, she looked like she missed him. She walked over to him and kissed him, not knowing or caring about what happened between him and Emma._

_Jax pulled away, much to Emma's relief, but said, "So I'm guessing you've forgiven me?"_

_Nicole smiled, "Will this count as an apology?" and kissed him again._

_They seemed to never stop, and Emma couldn't take it anymore and closed her eyes, no longer seeing the two together playing tonsil tennis with each other. But she couldn't keep them closed them forever._

_Then she felt herself drifting away from them, and then Daniel appeared and Andi. They watched the two kiss and smiled, giving Emma a dirty look when they saw her. She was drifting from them too, and she tried to run after them but all she did was run in place._

_Dream Daniel and Dream Andi looked hateful, and they morphed into dark figures, kind of like some creature._

_They kept on chanting, "Silly girl, silly girl, thinking that Jax would still wait for you. Selfish girl, selfish girl, cheating on your own boyfriend Daniel. Stupid girl, stupid girl thinking that Danny wouldn't find out, thinking that Jax would love you more than his first love. SILLY SELFISH STUPID GIRL! SILLY SELFISH STUPID GIRL! SILLY SELFISH STUPID GIRL!"_

_Emma closed her eyes, not wanting to see her friends turn against her and cupped her ears, trying to drown them out._

_That's when she realized that the voices were inside her head. And they wouldn't stop taunting her and making her feel guilty and horrible and ashamed._

_"SHUT UP SHUT UP!" She begged, opening her eyes again. The dark faceless creatures suddenly grew a smile, similarly to the Cheshire Cat's smile._

_"SILLY SELFISH STUPID GIRL! SILLY SELFISH STUPID GIRL! SILLY SELFISH STUPID GIRL!"_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Emma screeched, jolting straight up into her bed. She had tears in her eyes and her dad immediately ran into her room.

"Emma, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream? You don't usually curse, let alone yell in terror like that." Francisco said, worried.

"I—I'm so s—sor—r—ry." She stuttered, still shaken from that… nightmare. "N—night—m—mare. It was a nightmare."

Her father hugged his daughter and comforted her like she was still little. "There, there darling. It was just a bad dream, sweetie. Nothing to worry about. There, there. There, there."

After he left Emma checked the time on her phone, and it said it was 4:23 AM. She moaned, collapsing onto her pillow. It was only an hour before day break, and she knew that she could not sleep after she woke up. She might as well dress up and get ready.

She didn't feel like eating breakfast in the dark, so she just took advantage of this extra time to catch up on her shows on Netflix and On Demand.

_"Everything comes at a price with you. What do you want for this?"_

_"For a house call? You couldn't afford it. But this is for Henry. This one's on me."_

* * *

Nicole paced around her room, even though she was extremely tired. She couldn't sleep okay? She was stressing over the worst possible outcomes of her encounter with Jax again.

When she heard footsteps down the hallway, she jumped right onto her bed and hid under the covers. It was a false alarm, but she fell asleep nonetheless.

A half hour later, Nicole's alarm rang loudly, waking up everyone in the apartment. Elena received calls from her neighbors complaining and heard dogs howling. Chestnut and Hazel wouldn't stop howling. Finally having enough, she went to see the source of the racket: Nicole. She turned on the lights in her room, and Nicole turned to sleep on her belly and placed a pillow on her head. Elena tried to shake her niece awake, failing miserably when she only got her to groan and cast a couple of random spells.

"Let me sleep!" she mumbled in her pillow.

"Nikki, you're going to be late!"

"I don't care. Let me sleep!"

"But we have bacon! Bacon bacon bacon!" Elena said, trying to motivate her to get up. Nicole was the worst kind of heavy sleeper.

Elena gave up and went on to eat her breakfast. When she was done, she tried again.

"The bacon is almost gone, Nikki."

"Feed me," Nicole replied.

Desperate, Elena did what her niece asked (after contemplating other ways to wake her up). She shoved bacon into her mouth, making Nicole's eyes open.

_What the…_

"I'm awake!" she said, sitting up.*

Elena gawked at Nicole, wondering how food could wake her up. Nicole felt the same, and the both laughed because of that.

"So I guess shoving food in your mouth is the best way to wake up," her aunt managed to joke.

"I guess so."

Both of them doubled over in laughter before getting serious and rush to get things done. Luckily, Nicole was a witch and with a simple gesture, she managed to get everything done quickly.

She pushed her anxiety to the back of her head and decided to suck it up. What could possibly go wrong? After Elena dropped her off, she hesitated on going inside the high school. _I don't care I don't care I don't care! Fuck, I do. At least act like you don't. Oh well, here goes. _

She slowly walked to the entrance and headed straight for the main office, but Principal Alonso lead her away to his office.

"Andi Cruz to the Principal's office! Andrea Cruz please report to Mr. Alonso's office!" His voice boomed.

She gave her best friend a thumbs up and confidently walked to Francisco's office. She doesn't seem bitchy or anything, but Nicole afraid of Jax? What's wrong with her? That seemed odd. Yeah he was arrogant, he was a jerk, and he was rude, but he was anything but intimidating, to Andi at least. She was definitely going to fix Nicole's problem. Besides, she hadn't given anyone an atomic wedgie lately.

She opened the door and Mr. Alonso immediately spoke.

"Andi—"

"Yeah, I know the whole introduction thing. I'm Andi, your Nicole. Emma's my best friend. You dated Jax. Yada yada yada. Can we just start the tour?"

"Sure," Nicole replied, "if Mr. Alonso's okay with it."

He nodded and they walked out the door.

"Does Jax—"

"He's clueless, if you were asking. If not, I'm sorry and continue."

"I saw him Friday. Did he tell Emma?" Nicole asked.

"No, not that it was really her business. But you told her. And according to her, you kinda didn't like Jax." Andi replied.

"He cheated on me, and I don't buy his 'I'm sorry but I've changed' crap. Sue me." Nicole said.

"Nicole…" Andi began, "Jax may be arrogant, cocky, annoying, has a HUGE ego, and a bit of a jerk, but it's been better than before. He's no longer an—what's-the-word?—ass."

"Are—"

"Shush, I'm not done! To be honest, I kinda pity Jax 'cause he's changed for Emma and she chose Daniel. And then a whore decided to mess with him." Andi interrupted.

"Alright, I'll give him a second chance." Nicole said.

Andi smiled. "If he's a jackass again just tell me. I'll whoop his ass!"

This made Nicole smile a bit. "Not to be rude or anything but where are we going exactly?"

"Uh… I don't know. Let's turn around and try to find Mr. Alonso's office."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

* * *

Because of the little detour, Andi and Nicole were late to class. Andi tried to sneak in without Mr. Attias noticing, but his wasn't blind.

"Ahem, Andi. You aren't invisible. Who's your little friend? Is she my new student?"

"Yeah. She's Nicole, the new girl from Sydney."

Suddenly Gigi grabbed her phone and went up to the two of them.

"This is Miss Information reporting live from Mr. Attias' physics class, where a new student from Australia tried to sneak into class with Andi Cruz! Tell me, Nicole, do you know Jax Novoa?" Gigi asked, making dreamy eyes at her crush's name. Her hyper-ness will never go away, even though senioritis hit the majority of the students at IHS.

Nicole rolled her eyes. Is this seriously happening? Ugh, here goes: "I used to date Jax Novoa and before you ask, I'm never going to talk about our relationship."

"Was he a good kisser? He you ever slept with him! He is good in bed?—"

"Miss Rueda even though this is science it doesn't mean we talk about the human reproduction system in here. You get another detention for interrupting my class, _again_!" Mr. Attias scolded, pinning a glare at the Miami's 'gossip girl.'

"But—"

"No buts. Do you need to leave the classroom?" She shook her head. "Give me that phone! It isn't allowed in school anyways!"

A hand shot up but the kid still chimed in without being called on. "Technically Mr. Attias, cell phones are allowed by some teachers if they are off or silent or on vibrate. But I guess you aren't that kind of teacher."

"I _am_ that kind of teacher, but Gigi is a _major_ exception." The teacher argued.

"Touché, Mr. Attias, that's true." He said before giving a wry smile at Nicole, who was uncomfortable standing there in front of everyone. Andi made use of this and drew a funny caricature of Gigi and her big nose. Everyone including Emma fought a smile or muffled a laugh.

"Now can my best student stay out of it?" He said, pointing at the smug-looking teen (who was smirking because Nicole glared daggers at him).

During that time, Gigi managed to stuff her phone in her bra. Only a pedophile would attempt to get it now.

"Now Gigi, hand me your phone now," Mr. Attias said, before noticing that it's gone. "Where is it?"

Gigi smirked, "It's in a place safe from you and anyone else!"

The teacher groaned, having an idea where she put it. "Can you at least attempt to keep your mouth shut for the remainder of the class?"

"Yes Mr. Attias." She grumbled. Walking to her seat, she couldn't help but smile at the guy for defending her—sorta. He was Michael Wilson, star football player slash _possible_ future valedictorian. He was cutish, the kind of guy you'd see in surfer movies or an extra on the remake of _Jaws_. But he was relatively unknown to the gang because they weren't all into sports and football, just swimming. The only time he was a star was in the homecoming games (but no one really cared about the players, just the whole thrill of watching your team against someone else's, and watching to see if the annual streaker gets caught or not, hanging out with your friends (or seeing your BFF as a cheerleader during halftime), or making out under the bleachers with your boyfriend; all while wearing school colors).

Michael smiled at Gigi, always wondering how and why she loves gossiping and her blog so much. Her parents weren't reporters, and she hates gossip. Well hated. Now she spreads rumors and gossip whenever there's nothing really important to broadcast.

After Gigi sat down, Andi and Nicole quickly followed.

Unfortunately, Mr. Attias had a PowerPoint set up and was droning on and on about laws and principles in monotone which meant the hands-on stuff wouldn't be till after their quiz. So everyone pretty much suffered this period.

* * *

"Well, well. Look who's Mr. Popular." Andi said, rolling her eyes at the sight of girls trying to flirt with Jax, the school—barf—heartthrob. If there was one word she could abolish, it would be heart-fricken-throb!

Jax groaned, looking away to face Emma, hoping to change the subject. Girls liking him? Typical. But ever since the whole Ashley-cheated-on-him thing girls has been using this as an excuse to be near him. 'How's your day going?' 'Need a study-buddy?' 'Wanna hang out and watch Netflix at my house Friday? My parents aren't home.' 'You free tonight to hang out? Oh yeah, you aren't taken! *bats eyelashes*'

He finally understood how Daniel felt when people fell for him.

Emma gave a little smile and looked away, trying her hardest to avoid Jax. It wasn't that unnoticeable that he knows that she met Nicole. And that she didn't tell him. He was not going to let her on the hook that easily.

"So Emma, did you know that my ex-girlfriend's at Iridium High?" He sarcastically said.

"Who's your ex-girlfriend Jax?" She answered, trying to play clueless.

"You know, Nicole Ambrosio, new Australian transfer?" Jax said, frustrated with Emma's response. Just admit it!

"That makes sense, given that you're both from Sydney!" Andi added, backing up her best friend.

Jax gave up. "Andi, I know you gave her a tour. Gigi recorded you too!"

"Hey! A friend's gotta do what a friend's gotta do!" Andi said in defense. "It's not my fault Emma chickened out, no offense Em."

Emma replied with a light stomp on her feet. "Yeah, none taken!"

"Give me _that_ kind of attitude and I'll side with Jax next time!" Andi said, looking at her glittery shoes caused by that harmless stomp. Yes, Andrea "Andi" Cruz was affected by the glitter on her shoes rather than the fact that her best friend stepped on said shoes intentionally. That's the kind of girl she was.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever. So Jax, tell me what the heck happened between Nicole and you."

"Dad told me to um… charm—"

"Dude, you don't take out the trash that often at your house. You still got your plan to take over the world. You were supposed to quote unquote seduce the Chosen One and manipulate her to combine the lights, then push her in." Andi said.

"Yeah, I know but—"

"You were going to push me in?!" Emma said, alarmed. Was he actually going to do that if he was able to enact the plan without Daniel and E interfering?

"That was before I fell for you Em! That was before I knew how a great girl you are!"

Emma hid her blush but smiled. "Either ways, I would blinded you by my secret stash of glitter!"

Jax gave his ex a friendly shove. "Yeah right."

He did his best in trying to avoid the topic of Nicole, but Andi brought it up again.

"So Jax, what happened between you and Nicole?" she asked. She wanted a chance to whoop his sorry ass. He might've been a douche to Nicole and Andi has seen many girls being treated like shit by their boyfriends, so she would make sure he'd get what he deserved.

"I distanced myself from her, because I was afraid. I was confused. I destroyed everyone in the process." Jax said.

"Specifics?" Emma asked.

"Okay, fine. I'll spill. Dad told me to date and manipulate you, and I loved Nicole at the time. So I was afraid that she was going move on so quickly, or that I'd betray her for falling for you, or that my feelings from her would distract me with you. So I distanced myself. I tried to forget her. And in the process, I got drunk and I cheated on her, multiple time, She gave me so many chances, and I blew all of them. I didn't deserve her, but I wanted her. So things happened. And I left without any explanation. There, you happy?"

Emma was speechless. She understood Nicole's feelings, and why both of them felt horrible. She understood why Jax did what he did, even though they were poor choices, he felt remorse.

Andi gave him a slap to the face, leaving a red mark on his face. even though they were sorta friends, partner-in-crime even, but he was a stupid jerk!

"You fucking IDIOT!" She yelled, pissed off.

"I AM SORRY FOR WHAT I DID!" Jax said, and then Emma casted a spell that sped up the healing process. He still had a bruise though.

"But," Andi began, "*cue telenovela writers!* This is pure gold! Nicole might be your sister, and you both dated Jax. Elena's a witch and… wow. I might just use this for my creative writing assignment. Thanks guys!"

Just then, the bell rang, and Nicole came in. She reluctantly sat near them, only because Emma gestured her to. She sat next to Andi, because Emma knew that Jax and her would be hella awkward.

Emma wanted to start a conversation, but she figure Jax would apologize and Nicole would be stubborn and refuses to believe him, so she tried to find evidence of his new-and-improved self.

"Nicole, did you know that…" Emma trailed off, fishing her brain for something. so far, everything he's done was out of love for Emma. He took her side, protected her and-her friends! "Jax protected my friends from Mia, who used to hate witches for obvious reasons."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Jax _always _takes care of the ones he loves, like me and his half-sisters in Sydney."

"What?!" Andi asked, her eyes widening.

"Well I never said I liked you, didn't I?" Jax teased, making fun of her a bit.

"Want me to get my chainsaw?" Andi joked, and everyone except for Nicole (who was like WTF) laughed and sighed, knowing the sad fact that Mr. Alonso banned her chainsaw last week. But she had a slingshot and water gun, so it wasn't a major loss.

Nicole chuckled nervously and waited for the teacher. She was unsure of her feelings for JAx.

But Emma, on the other hand, was sure. She liked him. When he was with Ashley, she had that instinct that she was bad, but it was because she couldn't stand how he moved on from her like that. She got out her phone and impulsively did what Daniel was afraid to do.

**Emma: Ik i wanted some space, but I rlly want to take a break. Srry if you don't agree. ttyl!**

**Emma: I kinda feel guilty but I don't want to be unfaithful. i like Jax again. Always. SORRY :/**

* * *

**A/N: I hated writing the endings of stuff, so I hated the ending of Em's dream. But one-sided Jemma! Yay? One step closer to Emma dumping Daniel right? YAS. I wanted to jump start Jemma so yeah... Not-so-fun-fact: I wrote the dream sequence before and it apparently got deleted, as well as Michael's dream (which will be rewritten and appear in a later chapter). Also, I'm on vacation and I wrote half of this on a MacBook, which made me delete all of it on Notes because I did control c instead of command c to copy. WHICH REPLACED MY STORY INTO A PLAIN c! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK. I'm so pissed off right now I can't even… So that's why my writing looks different and stuff. I HAD TO REDO IT. (I did - to show the dash/interrupt thing bc I'm too cool for copy-and-paste and bc of the incident.)**

***OMG this happened to my cousin, in which she was so out-of-it she didn't remember her asking me to feed her. My other cousins and aunt (we were staying over at hers for the weekend) laughed at the weirdness of the situation because I was the first person the wake Kim up successfully (In such an odd manner). So if anyone wants to wake Kim up, shove bacon in her mouth XD.**

**Kim also has senioritis even though she's a junior! (She got it toward the end of sophomore year.)**

***Random* this girl made an insta video and someone commented if she was British or English. It was CLEARLY Australian! She even confirmed it. British and English is the SAME THING!**

**Okay, I'm trying to do what some authors do and try to respond to my reviews so here goes:**

**EWWFANKylie: I'll try to put more Miego and possibly more Phandi, and I'm sorry you've been cheated on :(**

**delightisadream: Yes! Apparently it was Vampalicious. I didn't mean for Nicole to be a untrusting ex, but if you suffered through a lot, you start to doubt a lot and panic and lose hope and be a total pessimist. I personally hate hope, panic a shitload, and am a pessimist. What hurts me the most is the benefit of the doubt (I feel like a trigger/depressing contagion) I meant for Maria to be not what she was after Francisco to add the whole "No, I am your father" effect from Star Wars. Or the what Snow White's mother did to Cora (Regina's mom.)**

**Slayer1002: Thanks! I'll make sure to add in more Dia!**

**angelcreature13: Thanks for your review! It's nice to hear you like Daniel and Mia and hope Nicole become friends with Jax! I love writing Dia so be prepared!**

**the same Wings4148: Thank you for the suggestions! When I'm sad I just listen to music while laying on something. Lol I sound so lazy which is true btw)!**

**Chase: I'm updating ASAP!**

**Okay… I'm too lazy to respond to everyone else but just thanks as usual, and I hope you enjoy my first fanfic!**


End file.
